Confessions from the Pilot Mechanic
by spikeluver89
Summary: All my life, I've wanted to know what happened to my parents when I was a child. I just didn't think it would take a trip to a different planet, getting help from an former jedi master, and a certain Skywalker to make it happen. Oh yeah and yet somehow the Empire is still looming over our heads trying to take over the galaxy. Takes place in ESB. Luke/OC
1. Just a Little Intro

**A/n: Hey guys! So this idea came out of nowhere per usual. I'm a bit nervous to jump into this section mainly because it's so popular especially with the new Star Wars movie coming out soon but I'm excited for the challenge.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Pairing: Luke/OC**

 **Summary: Kelsey Solo, adopted sister to Han Solo; goes with Luke Skywalker to the Dagobah system so he can learn to become a Jedi. Along the way, she'll discover adventure, love and finding out her own past and will Luke be able to help her along with his training before it's too late? Takes place in ESB.**

 **Few notes:**

 ***Han and Kelsey are adopted siblings. She was adopted into his family when she was young.  
*Kelsey met Luke and the others a year prior to ESB.  
*Some Revenge of the Sith ties will be connected to Kelsey. You'll find out later on in the story. **

**You may read on now.  
**

 **Disclaimer: No I don't own Star Wars. Lucasflims or wait Disney does, my apologies. I do own my character and this crazy ass imagination.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kelsey POV**

I jumped down the third to last step on the ladder in the Falcon after getting off the roof. How can Han possibly manage to keep up the work on this old junk I'll never get it. Speaking of, he and Luke should be back from putting those sensors out by now.

I wiped off the oil grease from checking the engine earlier on to my pants as I made my way off the ship. I rubbed my arms together as the cold air hits me. The Echo Base on Hoth was something I wasn't expecting but with the Rebel Alliance at this point; what can I expect? We were currently hiding out from the imperial army and Darth Vader since they were on the hunt for us.

"Chewie, do you know where Han went?" I asked, looking up to where the Wookie was doing work on top of the falcon.

He growled twice; indicating where he was.

"Great knowing me I'm going to run into the married couple," I said, rolling my eyes. "You would think that Leia and Han would just admit how to they feel?"

Chewie gave a laugh as I shook my head, trying to suppress a smirk on my face.

"I know it bugs you too," I said.

He also growled lightly at me before he got back to work.

"I know that don't remind me," I said.

I made my way out of the hangar and on the search for my foster brother.

I bet you're wondering how Han is my foster brother. Let me give you a bit of a background.

I was born and raised on the planet Corellia from what I was told. My parents and Han's parents were good friends and I was only two when they were killed and his family took me in. I'm twenty one, only 5'4 with dark red hair and hazel eyes and ever since then, Han and I looked out for one another and when Chewie came, it was the three of us.

I walked past a few people before making my way towards the storage room. As much as I want to see those two, I don't know how much I can handle the bickering between those two. Maybe I might see Luke and take refuge in his company after he gets back from putting those sensors outside.

Did I mention that he was handsome as well?

But what do I know? Luke and I only saw each other a few times and never really talked. He's a commander of the rebels alliance while I'm the pilot and I do mechanic work on the fighters as well.

I walked in the spare room where there were other tools I need to get to finish. I climbed up on a stool when I heard Leia.

"Kelsey are you in here?"

I jumped slightly and a screwdriver fell on to my head.

"Ow. Yep in here," I replied.

"Oh sorry you're okay?"

"Yeah just a small bump it's nothing I can handle," I said, rubbing my forehead. "What's going on?"

"It's just…Did you know Han was leaving?" Leia asked.

"He has mentioned it me yes," I said.

"I just can't believe that he would do this right when we might be spotted by the imperials just because he has to go pay off his debt," she said.

I had to suppress a smirk. I knew Leia liked Han and vice versa.

"Did you try telling him that?" I asked.

"I did," she said. "It's just…I don't know how you put up with him."

"I've been wondering that myself," I joked. "Look he's not a bad guy. If I know him, sometimes the way he expresses himself well, it's just how he is."

Leia looked at me with a surprise look.

"I know it's just still doesn't give him the right to make a scene like before," she said.

I grabbed a tool kit nearby and walked towards her. "Look, will you two just tell each other how you feel already? I can tell, Luke probably can tell, hell even Chewie can tell. I don't want to lose a bet to a Wookie either," I said, mumbling on the last part.

"What?"

"Never mind. Speaking of, where is that dear brother of mine?" I asked.

"I think he was heading back to hangar," she replied.

"Was Luke with him before you saw him?"

Leia gave me a knowing look. "Don't you even…" I warned her.

"Hey I wasn't saying anything," she said.

I rolled my eyes as we left the room.

"Oh Princess Leia, Mistress Kelsey," Threepio called out.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"Master Luke and Captain Solo has yet to return," he said.

"That's impossible it's almost getting dark out," Leia said. "Luke should've been back by now."

Now I was starting to get worried. Leia was right, Luke should've came back. Could Han went out to find him?

"Kels, you're freezing," Leia said.

"I'm fine," I said, rubbing my arms together.

We were both waiting with Artoo, Threepio, and Chewie in the entrance base for Luke and Han to come back. It was only us and Major Derlin waiting on anything.

"Artoo hasn't been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon any hope," Threepio said.

"I wonder what else can go wrong now," I mumbled.

"Your highness, there's not more we can do tonight," Major Derlin told us. I started to open my mouth before he continued. "The shield doors must be closed."

"There has to be something you can do, you can't just leave them out there. They'll freeze to death," I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry Solo there isn't more that can be done. I wish there is but it's out of my hands. We'll look first thing in the morning," he said.

After he told the lieutenant to close the doors, a loud cry escaped from Chewie as I stared up at the ceiling. This wasn't happening. Not now.

"Artoo said the chances of survival are seven hundred and seventy five…to one."

I looked over at Threepio and wasn't sure if that was even helpful. When the doors closed, I felt that it was a final realization that Luke and Han weren't coming back.

"Actually, Artoo has known to make mistakes from time to time," he said.

"That's helpful," I mumbled.

I looked over at Leia and then back at the doors again. I know she's worried too. I decided that I might get some rest since I couldn't concentrate on my work now. I decided to save it for tomorrow.

"Leia, get some rest and I'm going to do the same," I said. "They'll be fine. They have to be."

"I know," she said softly.

I left the entrance and headed towards my quarters. I stripped out of my clothes and took a hot long shower to try and get rid of the tension in my body. After I was in there for a while, I changed into some pajamas and lied down on the bed.

I was afraid to fall asleep. Not only because I was worried about the guys, but I was afraid of having the same nightmare over and over again. I don't know when they started but it had to do with my parents and how they died. I've asked Han before what my parents looked like since he was five years old at the time when he died.

He told me he remembered them as nice people. My dad worked for the senate at the time and my mother worked with the mechanics. Maybe that's where I picked up my knowledge for the fighter jets and parts like that. Han also remembered the day my mother died and how she handed me off to him and his family before she was taken away to be executed from what he was told. He didn't remember my father dying from what his parents told, he mysterious disappeared but come to find out he died also. I asked how but he never said.

And that was the end of that discussion and we never talked about it since then.

"Han and Luke, please be okay," I said softly to myself before I drifted off to sleep.

 **A/n: Well here you go.**

 **I know so much is going on already. But I do promise more will be explained as we go along in this story. I do have the next few chapters on hand and ready to go. I just need to do a few edits before I update.**

 **Any questions, concerns, etc. You're more than welcome to leave a review and I'll try my best to get back at you. I thank you guys for going with me on this journey.**

 **Until next time,  
Spike**


	2. A Box and Seeing the Guys Again

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own my characters. That is all**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kelsey**

My body felt stiff when I woke up the next day. I forgot that this place tends to get cold in the morning and all day practically.

I sat up slowly as I stretched out my body. I was dreading this day mainly because Luke and Han didn't come back last night and I don't want to know what would happen to them.

After getting up, I went over to my dresser and pulled out clothes. I put on a pair of white pants, a light tan long sleeved shirt and my tan snow boots. I set my hair in two braids and pinned them together. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth.

While I was brushing my teeth, I took a moment to look in the mirror and saw that the bags underneath my eyes were getting darker from the lack of sleep lately. I can blame my nightmares for that. Hell, Han doesn't even know about them. Not because I don't want to burden him with them but only for the fact that I can't even figure it out what it all means.

"Just get through the day Kels," I said softly to myself.

With one last look in the mirror, I headed out of my room preparing myself for the day ahead.

I went down to the hangar and over towards the Falcon. I stopped short when I saw that everything was normal. I didn't see the guys and that made my heart ache and stomach bundles with nerves.

I walked up the ramp into the Falcon and headed towards one of the rooms. I walked over and bent down underneath the bed and pulled out a box that was hidden underneath. The box held what was left of my parents' belongings that I took with when I left home before reuniting with Han and meeting everyone else. I haven't looked at it once and I wasn't sure if I was ready to.

I sat on the floor and who knows how long I sat there before I heard a faint voice. I shoved the box back underneath the bed and got up from my spot. When I got out of the room, Leia's voice was closer.

"Leia, what happened?" I asked, walking down the ramp.

"They found them," she said.

"They did? They're okay?"

"Han is but Luke he had to go to the medical wing…" she said.

I didn't hear the rest as I took off hoping to see them with Leia following me.

By the time we got there, I saw Han, Chewie and the droids standing by a glass window.

"Hey sis," Han said, almost too casually.

"Thank goodness you're alright," I said, walking towards him. The next second, I smacked him on the arm.

"Was that really necessary?" Han asked, as Chewie let out a little laugh.

"Next time you want to go play hero, can you not try to scare me half to death?" I asked. "How's Luke?"

I saw a bit of hesitation in Han when I asked which is very rare that he shows it. He nods his head towards the glass and I looked over and to my shock, I saw Luke in the batca tank.

"Oh my…"

"What happened?" Leia asked softly.

"I found him, almost frozen to death," Han replied. "He was attacked by a wampa and somehow made an escaped before I found him."

I walked over towards the glass and stared. I can feel everyone else looking over towards Luke. I continue to look as I hope and pray that Luke didn't get any more damage to himself. I placed my hand on the glass, hoping he knows that I'm here and we're all here.

I stood outside of the room Luke was resting in. He didn't suffer any more damage other than hypothermia and a concussion from when he fell in the cave. I don't know why but I felt nervous going in to see him.

Oh get it together.

Pushing my nerves aside, I walked in the room and sure enough, there was Luke lying on the bed resting. Though he has a scar on the right side of his face, he did look good.

"Kelsey," he said.

"I didn't know you wanted company I could come back…"

"Nonsense, sit," Luke said.

I walked over towards the bed and sat down next to him.

"You look good from surviving a wampa attack and freezing to death," I said.

"And you look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?"

I looked at him for a second. "I'm fine just you know trying to get the ships working good and fast along with the droids help of course," I said. "You know, you had all of us worried. Especially me, I mean; what would we do without you?"

Luke stared at me intently before he grabbed ahold of my hand. I almost jumped at the contact but it felt nice.

"Kels, I've been meaning to tell you something," he said.

"Oh?" I asked. "Go ahead."

"You see, Kelsey…"

"Oh Master Luke thank goodness to see that you're fully functional again!" Threepio said, coming into the room. I jumped slightly as we pulled away. "Artoo expresses his relief too."

"Thanks Threepio," Luke said, giving me a sideway look.

I also saw Leia coming inside and giving me a knowing look. I slightly rolled my eyes as my brother and Chewie came in.

"Hey kid how you're feeling? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark," Han said.

"Thanks to you," Luke said.

"That's two," Han said, holding up two fingers; "that you owe me junior. At least my sister is beyond happy about that."

I rolled my eyes as I straightened up in my seat. I looked over at Luke and simply shook my head. I don't think he wants to know what was going on.

Han looked over and Leia and gave her a devilish look. "Well your worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a bit longer," he said.

Oh no here we go.

"I had nothing to do with it. "General Rieekan thinks it's too dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we activated the energy shield," Leia said.

"That's a good story," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you just can't bear to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight."

Luke leaned over slightly towards me. "Apparently I didn't miss much huh?" he asked.

"Nope so don't be surprised," I said.

Leia rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain," she retored back.

Chewie let out a laugh while I was trying to cover my laugh as well.

"Oh laugh it up fuzzball and don't get me started with you," he said, pointing at me. "And besides," Han said, walking over to Leia and wrapping an arm around her. "You didn't see us alone in the south passage where she expressed her true feelings for me?"

"What?!" Leia gasped, looking flabbergasted. "Why you stuck up…half-witted, scruffy looking…nerf herder!"

Han looked at her with a frown on his face while I was snickering. This was getting a bit too entertaining for my taste at least.

"Who's scruffy looking?" he asked. "I must've have hit her pretty close to the mark to get her riled up like that huh?"

Leia looked like she wanted to blast him and then she walked over to Luke's side of the bed. I don't know what she was planning. I just hope it didn't involve anything stupid.

"Well I guess you don't know anything about women yet," she said.

Leia then leaned her and kissed Luke on the lips lightly. Chewie looked amused, while Han stared on in shock. I sat there not knowing how to feel. The kiss didn't last long and Leia pulled away, giving me an apologetic look before she left the room.

A second later an announcement came on over the speakers and it gave the other the cue to leave.

"Take it easy kid," he told Luke. He then looked over towards me. "I'll see you later on sis."

"Yeah," I said as they left.

"Well, that was something," Luke said.

"Oh yeah it was, I would not be surprised if there was something going on with them already," I said. I sat up in my seat. I knew I had to get back to work at some point. "I'll leave you to rest."

"Wait, Kelsey," Luke said, grabbing my wrist. "You're going to be okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I need to work on Wedge's ship. I got a part for it I need to install before any plan of action takes place."

He nodded. I knew he didn't buy how I was feeling but he decided to let it go for now.

"Okay you take care," he said. "And I mean it."

"Oh Luke, what is the worst that can happen?" I asked, with a smirk on my face as I kissed his cheek lightly before leaving his room.

Little did I know that in a few minutes or so, things would change.

 **A/n: Okay here's chapter 2! I decided to change things a bit here and since I had already worked on this chapter on my new laptop, it just felt right to go back on here and finished this version of this chapter. Yes I did add in that Luke/Leia kiss but no love triangle is gonna happen in this story trust me.**

 **I do hope to get out the next chapter soon and I did see the new star wars movie and it was great! Some things I were expecting and I didn't which I won't reveal spoilers for those who have yet to see it.**

 **Thank you so much for your patience and support! They mean so much and I hope to see you guys next time!**

 **Until next time,  
Spike **


	3. A Battle Along with a Crash Landing

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I own Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 3**

Kelsey

"Okay just let me tighten this here," I mumbled, trying to screw the part into the X-Wing fighter jet. "And vola, we're done."

"Thanks Solo I owe you," Wedge said.

"It's no problem really, you just need to test it out to see if it works. I do think that maybe after this you might want to consider updating some parts here," I said.

"Maybe I'll take that into consideration," he said.

"You go do that, I got other ships to work on," I said, picking up my tools.

After I walked away from Wedge and his ship, I jogged lightly over towards the Falcon and placed my things inside. I walked down the ramp with just one of my mini kits in my pockets and rubbed my arms.

Around me, people were running from different places to different ships because the Empire had found our location and fighters were getting fueled up to go into battle. So far I've managed to get almost every ship on Luke's squad checked except his.

"Hey Artoo everything's squared away?" I asked, approaching his X-Wing.

I got a series of beeps from him.

"Well how about that," I said. "Luke would be thrilled about that."

"About what?"

I spun around and saw Luke dressed in his orange jumpsuit and holding his helmet on the side of his hip.

"Artoo here was telling that your ship here is ready to go," I replied.

"Thanks Artoo," he said, which the robot beeped in response. "Listen Kelsey, you know that with everyone evacuating we're hoping by the time this is done the rendezvous point would be open and I want you to get to the rebel base safe."

"I will, I just need to finish up things here," I said. "You mister, better be careful."

"You know I will," Luke said, touching my arm.

I smiled at him lightly as we parted. I heard Artoo beeping at me.

"Oh no first Leia, now you?" I asked.

He made a low beep in response.

All I could do was shake my head and took off.

I couldn't find them.

After everyone had almost taken off, I went to go look for Han and Chewie. I searched down the corridors and went into the control room. One of the controllers told me that he went to go look for Leia and that was it.

So here I am.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard someone yell, "We're under attack!"

I stopped short when I saw four white storm troopers and someone in black. This couldn't be happening. They were shooting at the others while I beelined out of there. I ran into the hangar and couldn't find no one in sight. I looked around and saw a blaster lying by itself. I grabbed it quickly and made a mad rush towards outside.

I heard shots ringing out and I turned around to see a few storm troopers firing at me. I fired back, not knowing if I hit any of them before I ran out.

I stopped short to my horror at the scene in front of me. I saw ships flying around, people on the ground firing at the enemy. I looked to my right and saw huge AT-TE fighters slowly making their way towards our direction.

The cold air blew past me and of course I didn't have a jacket on. At this point I didn't care. I ran out and silently prayed that I didn't get hurt.

Or worse.

I ran past the rebel soldiers and some that were already dead. I pushed myself faster and faster towards my ship that was next to the base. By the time I got closer, one of the imperial fighters blasted my ship. I ducked nearby and saw in horror my ship gone.

I immediately slid to the ground and looked up. I saw some storm troopers heading this way and I started firing again. I kept shooting at them until they were on the ground.

I got up quickly and looked around. Some of the rebels started to run back to the base. I looked around and ran. I almost reached to one of the towers when someone grabbed me. I gasped and spun around.

"Kelsey are you alright?" Luke asked.

I could only nod my head in response.

"Come on we got to go. Now," he said.

He grabbed my hand tightly and pulled me with him. I followed him as I tried to keep up. Not once did we lose one another. When we got to his jet, I saw that Artoo was getting into his spot on the ship.

"Are you sure we can fit?" I asked.

"We'll have to make do," he replied.

Luke pulled down the ladder and let me climbed up first. Then, he soon followed and he passed a helmet to me. I put it on and strapped myself in the best I can.

"Just hold on," Luke said, starting up his ship.

I took one last look at Hoth before the ship started up and took off. We flew over the fighting that was going on and I silently prayed that Han, Chewie, Leia and the others made it out of here safe.

"No Artoo, I'm not changing my mind about this," Luke said. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology massive life forms though."

"How assuring," I mumbled, closing my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked as we were flying through space.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I replied. "I thought we were going to meet up with the other rebels."

"We're not, well I wasn't until I saw you outside," Luke admitted. "I was heading towards the Dagoabah system."

"What's there?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to find an old jedi master Ben once knew as Yoda," he replied.

"Another jedi? You don't think that's possible? I mean it has been what, years since one existed."

"One way to find out. Are you okay with this considering this wasn't part of the escape you had?"

"Luke it's fine. I just hope everyone else is okay," I said.

I looked up in the night sky and couldn't believe there was so many stars out. I've traveled through space so many times but to see the stars like this? This was a first for me.

"I hope so too," he said.

A few seconds later, Artoo started beeping almost out of control. The X-Wing then started to shake a little; making me grab on to the back of Luke's seat tightly.

"Just hang on," I heard him say.

"What's happening?" I asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut once we made the descend towards a grey planet. The ship went faster and it was soon hit with loose tree limbs and vines. I held on tight, fearing we might fall out of the ship.

Just then, the ship landed halfway in water. I continued to hold on but managed to open my eyes.

"Luke? Artoo?" I called out softly.

"I'm fine," he said, along with Artoo beeping in agreement.

I sat up straighter in my seat and saw that the cover was full of fog. Luke opened up the door and we were met with grey skies and dense fog. Luke got out of the ship and then I followed.

When I got out, all I saw was swamp land. I felt the cool air hit me as I shivered. Luke took off his helmet as I did the same and managed to strap my blaster to my hip while Luke had his out already.

"Where the hell are we? You don't think this is what you're talking about is it?" I asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied. "There is only one way to find out."

I looked around and I wasn't sure whether or not I would want to find out.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" I asked.

 **A/n And here we are! I'm seriously on a roll with this story, mainly because I've had this planned out prior? Probably but regardless here is this chapter.**

 **Leave me some love! I always take criticism and it's okay to leave them. I won't get mad the slightest. Those will help me down the line in the future with this story. I don't think this story will be super long so we'll see what happens.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	4. On this Strange Planet with a Stranger

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Kelsey**

"I need you to stay close," Luke said. "We don't know what we're dealing with yet."

"Oh darn and to think I was going to check right over there," I said, sarcastically.

Luke just gave me a stern look as he kept looking around. It was gray and too quiet well; if you would only call swamp life making noises, then I hardly doubt it was all quiet. I didn't like this feeling at all.

Artoo kept making low whistles as we kept walking.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks. I couldn't shake this feeling that something wasn't right. I looked around and nothing seemed to pop up at us just yet.

"Kelsey, what is it?" Luke asked.

"I don't know. I can't help but..."

We were interrupted when Artoo made a screeching noise and by the time we turned around, he was pulled into the water.

"ARTOO?!" Luke called out.

I ran over towards the water and went in. My blaster was out and ready as I walked through the water as it reached to my knees.

"Artoo?!" I yelled.

"Careful," Luke said.

"I don't see him," I said. "If I could go underwater I would..."

Suddenly I felt something swimming past my leg. I aimed my blaster at whatever it was and it disappeared.

"I can't find him. I hope Artoo is okay," I said, coming out of the water.

A few seconds later, I saw something sticking out of the water and moving towards me. I sighed a hugh relief as I reconginzed that it was Artoo's periscope sticking out of the water.

"Oh thank goodness," I said.

A second later, as I was climbing out of the water; we heard something flying out and the sound of Artoo as he flew out of the water and landed by a tree. Luke and I rushed over and I picked him up and kept him up. The droid was covered in muddy water and dirt but he seemed to be running fine.

"You okay Artoo?" Luke asked.

All we got was a bunch of beeps and dark water, spluttering out of Artoo and he was back to himself.

We managed to set up a tiny camp by a bunch of trees with the supplies that we got out of the X-Wing before it halfway sunk into the water. I finally got the heater to work and sat down next to Luke who was making up something to eat.

"Kel, you should sit by the heater, you're freezing," Luke said.

"I'll be fine really," I said.

He changed out of his flighter jumpsuit into a grey military jacket, pants and boots. I stayed in my outfit considering I didn't bring anything else. I looked around and it was starting to get dark and who knows what our next plan of action.

"What do you suppose it's out there?" I asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"There's has to be something or someone out there to help us," I replied. "I've never traveled to this part in the galaxy but I hardly believe that a planet exists when no one lives on one."

"Maybe..."

"But?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"I don't know. It's just I feel like..."

"Feel like what?" a voice said.

I gasped as Luke spun around, his blaster in his hand protecting me. I looked over his shoulder and saw a green small creature with a wooden stick in front of him perched on the root of the tree that was near us.

"Like we're being watched," Luke said.

"Away put your weapon. I mean no harm. Why are you here?" the small green creature asked.

Luke stared at him warily. "We're looking for someone," he replied.

"Looking for someone hmm? Found someone you have I would say hmm?"

"Um, well..." I said, trying to find the words.

"Help you I can. Yes. Mmm."

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior," Luke said.

I slapped him lightly on his arm.

"Luke don't be so rude," I said. "He might be our only help."

"Listen to her you should," he said. "Great warrior you seek. Wars were not meant to be great."

He came closer to us and I was scared to even move. I sat closer next to Luke and I couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind at the moment. Suddenly, he started to almost trash the campsite.

Now that I wasn't expecting to happen.

"What the?!" I asked.

"Hey don't do that," Luke said. "Get away from there."

He continued to go through our things, throwing small things to the side like they were nothing while Luke and I tried to stop him. I slid to the ground and reached over to grab the next thing that was about to go flying and when he spun around, he stopped moving. I started to get nervous as I started to move back.

"Eyes I recognized many years ago. Same you have," he said.

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Follow me," he said. "Both of you."

Then he slowly walked away from camp. I looked at Luke and we both got up and followed him. We walked over towards the direction he went and we got to this small little house. I stopped short and I stared ahead.

"Kels?"

I snapped out of it and looked over at Luke with concern etched on his face.

"I'm..."

"No you're not fine, I can sense that you're worried or something more," he replied.

Damn his jedi sense.

"I don't know how to explain it but you don't suppose whoever this is might find out what happened to my parents?" I asked. "I know it sounds so ridiculous but I can't help but wonder."

"Whatever happens, I'm going to be here for you. I promise," Luke said.

"And I'll be here for you with your jedi training as well," I said. "Providing we find this yoda character around here."

"Oh Kelsey," he said, shaking his head.

I only gave him a small smile as we headed towards the hut.

This should be very interesting to say the least.

 **A/n Well here we are. I do have the next chapter almost done I just need to add some kinks to it and then it'll be set.**

 **I might do a Luke's POV maybe at some point in this story. I'm not 100% sure yet. We'll see what happens right.**

 **Leave me some love! I thank you guys once again for your support and patience! They mean a lot.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	5. Meeting Yoda

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kelsey**

The inside of the house was small enough for one person. Fitting two humans and a small creature well; not so much. Artoo sat outside covering himself underneath the tree as it was raining outside. I felt bad but if we had more room he would've came inside as well.

I sat by the fire, continuing to stir the stew that the host created. Luke sat by me while our host sat with a contemplative look on his face.

"Are you going to tell us where Master Yoda is?" Luke asked.

"What's he trying to say," I said, giving Luke a small glare. "Is that Yoda doesn't live far from here does he?"

"He's not far from here," the green man replied.

I looked over and raised an eyebrow at him. Sometimes Luke can be so impatient when he wants to be.

"Patience you must have," he said.

"But how do you know Yoda if we're here? He's got to be here somewhere," I said. I looked over and I saw a snake slither on the other side of the room.

I prayed that it just stayed over there.

"Why wish you become a jedi?" the green man asked.

"Mostly because of my father," Luke replied.

"And as of you?" he asked me.

"Oh, um, I'm just here for moral support I guess," I replied.

I remember Luke telling me about his father who was the best pilot before he became a jedi and when he did, he was killed by Darth Vader. I couldn't believe that someone so powerful can kill someone like that.

"Ah your father I see," he said, coming towards us. "Powerful jedi was he. Powerful jedi mmm."

"Oh come on, how do you know my father?" Luke asked impatiently. "You don't even know who I am. Oh, I don't know what we're doing here. "We're wasting our time!"

I gave him a glare. "You know he's trying here. You can't give him some slack can you?" I asked.

The man shook his head. "I cannot teach him. He has no patience," he said.

"He will learn patience," a voice said.

I looked around with wide eyes trying to find the voice. "What the?"

"Ben..." Luke said softly.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"Mmmm. Much anger like his father," the green man said.

"Was I any different when you taught me?"

"Hah, he's not ready," he replied.

Luke and I looked at each other in disbelief. "Yoda..."

"No way," I said.

"I am ready! I...Ben I am ready to become a jedi. Just tell him that-" Luke said, as he was trying to stand up but wounded up hitting his head.

I shook my head in silence.

"Ready are you?" Yoda asked incredulous. "What do you know of ready? For eight hundred years, I've trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is trained. A jedi must have deep commitment and the most serious mind.

I let out a low whistle. Eight hundred years he's living I can only imagine what he's lived through.

"Well that's why we're here. I'm pretty sure Luke here can learn fast," I said.

"A long time I've watched. All of his life he has looked away...to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Huh. Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things. You are reckless!" he said, pointing his stick at Luke.

I looked over at the two of them and who knew that all of that happened to Luke's father. From the time I've known him, he has told me what he knew about his father from his uncle. But the more I know, I'm guessing now he knows more too.

"So was I if you remember," Ben's voiced echoed through.

This was starting to creep me out.

"He is too old," Yoda said. "Too old to begin."

"But I've learned so much," Luke said.

"Will he finish what he begins?" Yoda asked.

"I can learn. I won't fail you," Luke said. "I'm not afraid."

"Oh you will be," Yoda said. He then turned towards me and I wasn't sure if I was going to like what he was going to say to me.

"Something else I sense with you," he said to me. "Something your parents had that's been passed to you."

"Yoda, I don't understand, I don't even know what happened to my parents. All I was told was they died when I was little," I said.

"In time, you'll know," he said.

After that I didn't say anything else.

Later than night, I woke up from sleeping; gasping for air while I almost hit my head on the ceiling.. I looked over and I saw Yoda and Luke sleeping soundly. I closed my eyes for second while I was trying to recover from this nightmare I had. The worst part was it was the same nightmare I had in Hoth only it was worse this time.

I crawled quietly out of the hut and I saw that the rain stopped. I walked over towards where Artoo was powered down underneath a tree where our camp was set up prior. I sat down next to Artoo and sighed heavily. I don't want to burden Luke with all of this. He's started his training tomorrow and my problems was the last thing he needs to know.

"Mom, Dad what don't I know about you?" I asked aloud.

All I got was swamp noise in response as I sat there for awhile.

 **Third POV**

He sat there watching Kelsey sitting underneath the tree from inside. He could sense that she was troubled, confused and afraid. He knew that she was putting on a mask to hide what she's feeling. He wanted to go out there and comfort her.

He wanted to tell her everything would be fine and that it would work out. Even he knew that would be a lie and that this was still new to him as well.

To find out about how Yoda knew her parents and she didn't was a bit overwhelming. He wished she could open up to him. For the longest time, he tried to tell her how he felt about her. He definitely wanted to be more than friends but the timing was wrong.

With everything happening, he didn't know when to tell her but he knew it had to be soon. He knew that there might be some rule to not falling in love, but sometimes you can't help that. He knew he'll have to figure it out and hopes it won't be too late.

As he started to fall back asleep once he saw her get up from her spot to come back inside once it started to rain again, Luke then swore to himself that he was determined to protect her no matter what.

 **A/n Probably not my best. I'm trying to stick close to the movie as I can. It's not easy trying to remember movie quotes thank god there's the internet. LOL.**

 **Anyways, you know the routine. I thank you guys for the follows and patience with this story. It means a lot.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	6. Weird things and a training offer

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I simply own Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Kelsey**

"No Artoo, I don't think they'll take forever to get back," I said.

Artoo made a couple beeps as he sounded a bit disgruntled.

"I don't think they'll go far," I said, climbing out of the X-Wing.

Luke and Yoda went off to start Luke's Jedi training while Artoo and I stayed behind to keep an eye on things. I got back on land and I stared at the ship. I wasn't sure how we're going to get the ship out when the time comes.

I guess we'll figure it out then.

Meanwhile, I was trying to see what I can attempt to fix in Luke's fighter but nothing came to avail. I didn't know what else to do. I just feel helpless.

As I was heading back towards the hut, I heard a weird noise.

I spun around and saw nothing in sight. I furrowed my eyebrows together as I started to head inside until I heard it again. I reached over for my blaster and got out of the hut.

"Artoo, stay here," I said.

I only got a couple beeps in response.

"I'll be fine you stay here and watch the site," I said, walking in the direction that I heard the noise.

I walked slowly into the dark part of the woods that where I've been hearing that noise. Call me crazy and dumb, but I had to check it out. I kept an eye on my surroundings as a part to when I would go on smuggling trips with Han and Chewie before we went separate ways for awhile.

I do wonder how they're faring now.

I got into the middle of a small clearing. I stopped short as I looked around. I saw nothing but that didn't mean I wouldn't stop being cautious. I lowered my blaster as I continued to look around.

"Maybe I'm hearing things," I said to myself.

As I turned to head back, I felt something wrapping around my leg and pulling me down on to the ground. I shrieked as I felt it pulling me away. I tried to turn around and aimed my blaster at whatever it was and started shooting. It let me go and I got up to run.

I kept running and whatever that thing that grabbed me, it ran after me. I jumped over a fallen log as I continued to shoot a few rounds. By the time I turned back around, I tripped over a root and fell; my blaster flying out of my hand and falling a few feet away from me.

Crap.

I looked up and saw the creature coming towards me. As it got closer, I lifted my arm and all of a sudden, the creature made a shrieking noise and I looked up and saw it flying and hitting the tree, falling to the ground.

I sat on the ground in shock as I saw it slither away. I looked down at my hand and back up again.

What did I do?

-LINE BREAK-

"Is there something wrong with your hand?" Luke asked me later that evening.

"Huh? No what makes you think that?"

"Well, for one thing; you've been staring at it for the past ten minutes or so and you haven't eaten anything," he replied.

I looked down at my hand and then at the food I made awhile back.

"Sorry it's just you wouldn't believe me if I told you what happened," I said.

"Why don't you try me?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow slightly at him. Should I even dare to tell him what happened? Maybe he'll get a better understanding but I wasn't sure.

"I um, almost got attacked," I said.

"What? Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"I'm fine. At least I think I am, but when I was about to grab my blaster, I lifted my hand and the thing flew back and hit the tree," I said in a rush.

"Wait, I don't..."

"I know you think it's insanity and you think I'm insane but it happened. I don't know how to explain it," I said.

"Insane you're not," Yoda spoke up.

I looked over at him.

"Force sensitive you are. Just like your mother," he said.

"My mother? Seriously?" I asked.

I'm taken back by this. I'm surprised that Han's parents never really told me about my mother when I was growing up. Whenever they did, it was very little pieces of information I got.

"You didn't know?" Luke asked.

"No I didn't. I only knew what I was told but nothing like that," I replied.

"Maybe that's why you survived that attack," he said.

"I don't know," I said.

Truth be told, I didn't.

-LINE BREAK-

Later that evening, I was tyding up the campsite by myself the best I can. I wanted to be alone mainly because I wanted to process today's events. Luke was back in the hut getting some rest or so since tomorrow he has another training session.

"Troubled you are?"

I looked up and saw Yoda coming towards me.

"No I um," I said, trying to find some explanation.

"I can see that all of this is new to you hmm," he said.

I sighed and sat down on the ground.

"I don't know. Can you call what I have a new power? I don't know how it happened earlier but it happened. I'm afraid if I use this power, someone is going to get hurt," I said.

"You wont. Only use it for good you will. I know it," Yoda said.

"But-"

"I will help you as well," he said.

"Do you think Luke will mind if I'm part of his training?" I asked.

"Worry you not. Handle him I will," he replied.

"I don't think that'll be a problem," I said with a smirk.

As he went back to his house. I gathered up the remaining plates and the spoons from the stew we had earlier and made my way towards the water. I found a spot where there was less monsters or whatever there is to fight off.

I knelt down and started to clean out the kitchen supplies. As I was doing that, I looked over and saw that there was the fire going on inside for the night. When I went back to my job, I almost let out a scream.

Looking down, I saw a mirage of a woman with dark brown hair staring up at me expressionless. I fell back slightly and looked behind me, but no one was there. When I looked down again, she was gone.

Was I imaging it or was this for real?

 **A/n Ah the plot thickens! Thought I add that in and well...**

 **Okay just a bit of a heads up, when I write about what happened to Kelsey's parents (which won't be for a few chapters), it'll be awhile before I post that because I want to plan it out as best as I can. After that chapter, the rest will be updated as normal. I'm only going to do that because I want to write it out and have it make sense.**

 **So with that said and done, leave me some love! Thank you once again for your patience and support. Any questions, concerns etc. I'll be more than happy to answer. I won't be giving spoilers away so don't even think about it ;-).**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	7. The Beginning of Training and things

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Kelsey**

"Relax you're not."

"I am so," Luke's voice rang in my ear.

"Both of you aren't helping that much with the bickering," I said, with my eyes closed.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating as well?"

I opened my left eye slightly with a smirk as I looked over at Luke who was also meditating as well. This morning, Yoda had me join Luke in his training. I do want to learn more about this new force power I got.

"Sorry," Luke said.

All I could so was shake my head. I opened both my eyes and got up from my spot.

"What were you two planning on doing today?" I asked.

While I am grateful for Yoda in helping me with my new power or gift, whatever it's called, I also don't want to intrude on Luke's training.

"We have the next step in his training yes," Yoda said.

"Would you mind if I come along? Only to see what you guys are doing since you spent yesterday running around the swamp and if you don't want me to go I won't I thought I would..."

"Kelsey," Luke said, interrupting me. "You're more than welcome to come."

I looked between Luke and Yoda. Once Yoda didn't disagree or say so otherwise, I nodded my head slightly and followed the two of them slowly. As I was walking behind them, I felt that I still need more answers and the more I needed answers, more questions were starting to come arise.

I didn't think this would be so complicated.

-LINE BREAK-

We stopped in front of a cave. I was confused as to why we were here and from the look on Luke's face he felt the same way.

"Something's not right here. I feel cold...death" Luke said.

"In there?" I asked.

"That place...is strong with the dark side of the force. A dominan evil it is. In it you must go," Yoda told Luke.

"Wait a minute, you don't think it's the right idea do you?"

I looked over at Luke who continued to stare at the cave. The cave looked small since it was covered by branches and it was connected underground. He started to check on his blaster and to see if his lightsaber was still hooked on to his belt.

"Your weapons, you not need," he said.

Luke kept his belt on. He looked over at me and I silently assured him that I'll be fine. With a shaky breath, he went inside.

I stared at his back as he went in the cave. I looked over at Yoda with a worried look.

"You do take after your mother," Yoda said.

"Thanks for the compliment," I said dryly. "You don't suppose whatever is in there, will haunt Luke will it?"

"No but he must know what will happen," he said.

"I don't have to go in there next do I?" I asked warily.

"Time will tell. Eventually you will," Yoda replied.

We stood outside the cave for what it felt like eternity. As I looked around, I couldn't help but sense that someone else is here. Maybe I was imaging it but it still bugged me.

"Master Yoda, how long have you lived here?" I asked.

"Since Vader came to power he did," he replied.

"And no one else hasn't been here before you came here?"

Before Yoda came out, we heard footsteps. I looked over and saw Luke climbing out of the cave. He looked pale like he saw a ghost.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He slightly shook his head. "I saw myself," he replied. "Taking over as Vader."

"That's impossible," I said. "You won't be part of the dark side. You can't. Can he?"

"If that is possible, yes maybe," Yoda replied.

I placed my hand on Luke's arm. He didn't shrug it off but stood there taking in what just happened. I don't want to know what will happen to me if I were to go in there.

If I dare.

-LINE BREAK-

After we got back, I continued with my training. I managed to not hurt anyone else around here while using the force which is a good thing. I know I got a long way to go but it's something at least. I don't know how ready I'll be for a lightsaber should I decide to become a jedi but I know I would have to consider it eventually.

"Did you ever think I would be force sensitive?" I asked Luke as we sat by our campsite later that evening.

"In the year I've known you, I thought you were different," he replied.

"Oh?"

"It's not bad believe me," he said. "When I met you, I couldn't help but felt you were different."

I smirked at him as I shook my head. I got up from my spot and grabbed the plates nearby.

"Well at least it wasn't like you were trying to hit on me," I said, walking past him.

I didn't see where I was going as I tripped over the wire for the power heater. I was waiting for impact when I felt Luke's arms catching me. He pulled me upward as he looked over me.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a tiny hint of frantic in his voice.

"I'm fine, just being a klutz," I replied.

I looked up at him. His blue eyes staring down at mine. I never knew how more handsome he was up close. I felt relaxed and protected in his arms. It was as if nothing would dare pull us away. I wanted to stay like this forever but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"Same here," I said, as we pulled apart as I was missing his touch almost immediately.. "You need rest. I can hardly imagine the day you had."

He nodded as he headed back towards the hut.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"After I wash up these, I'll still be out here for a while, I'm not that tired yet," I replied.

Luke watched me warily as if me being out here was the bad idea.

"If something happens..."

"I'll scream for help. Don't worry Luke I'll be fine, promise. Plus I do have a blaster you know," I said.

With one last look, he went inside. After I washed up the plates and other things, I walked over towards the tree and sat next to Artoo, who was still sitting nearby. He made a couple beeping noises.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'm fine," I told Artoo.

He beeped three times towards me.

"No Luke doesn't need to know my nightmares and how worse they're becoming," I said.

Artoo let out a low beep.

"I know bottling up feelings isn't good but right now he needs to focus on jedi training and with me being force sensitive now and trying to figure out how to use the force, I don't think it's a wise idea to bring it up," I replied.

I leaned back against the tree as it became dark around us.

"I just want it to go away before it gets worse that's all," I said.

 **A/n hi guys I'm super sorry for delaying this update. It's been a few hectic weeks, (blame my social life, work etc) but things have calmed down to say the least.**

 **Next chapters will be Luke/Kelsey centric and I think in the next couple chapters, Kelsey does find out what happens to her parents.**

 **Leave me some love. Thank you so much once again for your patience and support. It means so much and I truly appreciate it.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	8. When Things do Take a Turn

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kelsey**

The sound of Artoo woke me up the next morning. I didn't know where I was for a second until I saw that I was in the same spot as I was last night.

"Someone's awake."

I looked up and saw Luke coming in my direction.

"Don't tell me you just woke up?" he asked.

"Not particularly no," I replied, sitting up.

Artoo let out a disgruntled beep or two in reply.

"Oh you hush over there," I said. "You kept me company didn't you?"

"Wait, you slept out here all night?" he asked.

"Yeah but that's not important now," I replied.

I got up and walked towards him. I saw that he was staring out at his X-Wing, still submerged in the water almost completely invisible to see.

"When we get it out, I'll look it over to see if there is damage that can be fixable," I said.

"You don't have to do that," he said.

"Let me," I said. "Besides fixing fighter jets is my specialty."

Wait, was I just flirting with Luke?

He chuckled lightly as he faced me. I wish I knew what he was thinking right now.

"Now that it's just us, remember back in Hoth that I wanted to let you know something; well it's something that I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now," he said.

"Is everything okay? I know how training can get..."

"It's not that. Everything is going fine with the training. It's about..."

"Young Skywalker and young solo, good to see you up," Yoda said, interrupting our conversation.

"Now that I got your attention, you," he said, pointing to Luke, "levitation you learn."

"Good luck," I said. "You're going to need it."

"As for you, young Solo," Yoda said. "Tonight a mission you'll go."

Wait, what?

"Mission? For what? Not for nothing but how am I going to go anywhere if there is no ship to fly," I said.

"Nowhere you fly remain you stay," he replied. "Your past will reveal."

I stood there not knowing when tonight this will happen but I couldn't help but wonder and feel dumbfounded at the same time.

-LINE BREAK-

I tried to distract myself for what was going to come tonight. I practiced more of using the force and meditation as well. As I was doing them, I couldn't help but look over and saw Luke only in a tank top and pants; his jacket discarded to the side.

Leave it alone Kelsey. You got enough on your plate.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I continued to try and concentrate. This feeling wouldn't go away. I was afraid that whatever this mission I was going to go on, it wouldn't end well.

"Screw this for now," I said to myself softly.

Quietly I walked over to where Luke and Yoda was as I saw Luke looking frustrated.

"Feel the stone," Yoda said.

I looked at Luke as he tried to levitate the stone that was in front of him. So far it looked like it was working.

"Concentrate!" he said.

I bit my lip in order to keep from making a comment. Behind me, I heard Artoo beeping madly.

"What is it Artoo did something happened?" I asked.

By the time I looked behind me, Luke's X-wing had sunk in the water. Well that was just great.

"Oh no now we'll never get it out," Luke said.

"I can only imagine how much damage it's going to cause," I pointed out.

"So certain are you. Always with you it cannot be done. Hear you nothing I say?" Yoda asked.

"Moving stones around is one thing, but this is so different," Luke said, exasperatedly.

"You don't suppose a jedi mind trick can get that out of there can it?" I asked, looking at both of them with my arms crossed over my chest.

"No! No different," Yoda said, slamming his stick. "You must unlearned what you learned."

Luke gave a deep breath. "Alright, I'll give it a try," he said.

"No! try no. Do or do not. There is no try," Yoda said.

I took a few steps back in case something went flying, no pun intended of course. I looked over as Luke held his hand out, eyes closed and concentrated. I saw out of the corner of my eye that the ship was slowly but surely was coming out of the water; only for it to sink back in again.

"I-I can't do it. It's too big," he said.

"Luke.." I said.

"No Kelsey I can't it's too impossible," he said to me.

"Size not matter," Yoda said. "Look at me. Judge me by my size do you? Hmm?"

I looked between the two and choosing not to say anything at the current moment. I wasn't sure if my opinion mattered but it was best to not say anything right now.

"And well you should not." Yoda said, before he continued. "For my ally in the force and powerful it is. Life creates it, make it grow. It's energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminious beings are we. And not," he said, pinching at Luke's shoulder from his place on a tree branch. " this crude matter. You must feel the force around you. Here between you and her, the tree, the rock, everywhere!"

"Whoa, that's deep stuff," I said.

"You want the impossible," he said, getting off the tree branch.

Yoda got to the edge of the water and closed his eyes. Raising his arm, he concentrated on the fighter jet in the water. Luke and I stared at the scene upon us. We saw that the X-Wing slowly coming out the of the water. I couldn't believe what was happening in front of me. Yoda had gotten the X-Wing out of the water and landed it on the land.

I stood there, shell shocked as to what happened.

"No way," I said softly.

Luke jogged over to his fighter jet and touched it as if he thought he was dreaming or seeing things considering what just happened.

"I-I don't believe it," he said, looking over at Yoda.

"That is why you fail," Yoda said.

I couldn't find words to say after that.

I looked over at Luke as I headed over in his direction. I looked over at his jet and made a mental note to check it out later on.

-LINE BREAK-

Later that night, I was outside by Luke's X-wing assessing the damage. From what I can tell, everything on the outside was fine. The inside did need some work. Artoo was in power charge mode so he'll be able to help out fixing the ship tomorrow.

I crawled out from under the ship when I stopped short. It was that same feeling coming back to me but it felt five times as it was before. Suddenly, I felt my legs moving and heading in the direction of the woods.

I looked back just to make sure nothing was coming out after me before I continued. I doubled check to make sure I had my blaster with me as I walked.

The woods was getting darker and darker. I never knew that it would be this scary at night and here I thought it was scary enough during the day. My breathing was in slow motion as I continued to walk.

The more nervous I got, the more the feeling was getting to me.

I was led out by the clearing again like the last time I was here a few days prior. I stood in the middle of the clearing looking around, trying to find who or what was pulling me here. Suddenly I heard something snap and I looked around.

Why do I get the sense of deja vu all over again?

"H-Hello? Anyone?" I called out.

I turned around and saw that there was a woman in front of me again. It was the same woman who I saw in the water a while back. I never bothered telling Luke that part.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I asked.

She didn't say anything. There was something about her that looked familiar to me but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Are you going to say something?" I asked again, my hand reaching for my blaster.

All she could do was held out her hand. I looked at it again and back at her. I took a few steps forward. When I got closer, she took my hand and all I saw was a blinding white light.

I immediately let go to shield myself. I didn't know what was happening I almost screamed and called out Luke's name. I internally cursed Yoda for having this happening to me.

When I let my arms down, I saw that I wasn't back on Dagobah but I was somehow in a deserted town.

Where the hell am I?

 **A/n Well, well, well two updates in the same week. I'm good.**

 **So here we are. How will Kelsey take to this next level of this adventure? Will this help her or break her? Questions that need answers will be answered in the next chapter. If that made any sense.**

 **Anyways, I do hope to make my chapters longer that is my goal as well for this story. I am planning on doing Return of the Jedi and maybe a oneshot of Kelsey and how she met the group. I'm not sure about The Force Awakens. That might be a bit of a challenge so we'll see what happens. Never say never.**

 **Leave me some love. Thank you once again for your patience and I hope to have the next chapter out next week.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	9. The Painful Journey to the Past

**Disclaimer No I don't own Star Wars. I wish I did though. Anyways, I own Kelsey and her parents. You may continue on.**

 **Note I based some of this off of some research beforehand. I hope I did justice.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Kelsey**

Don't panic. Don't Panic.

Those words were going through my head a mile a minute as I was taking in my surroundings. This couldn't be real. How can it be?

Was Yoda putting me through some test? Was this the mission he was talking about earlier?

I took a few calming breaths before I looked around. The town itself looked familiar. I started to walk down the street slowly, turning a corner into the alley way. I saw up ahead people passing the other end of the alley and luckily I wasn't seen as I kept walking further down the alley.

"You got this Kels, you've dealt with far worse than this," I said to myself.

As if on cue, I heard a woman's voice. I turned towards my right and headed down the street. I saw that slowly but surely life was starting to come around. Luckily I didn't get noticed. I just made a mental note to not interfere with anything.

I mean who knows I could alternate time if that was the case.

By the time I got to the source of the noise, I stopped short.

I saw a woman, the same one I've seen back on Daogbah who's been haunting me. She looked the same only she has a content look on her face as she was playing with a small child. The child looked to be around a year or two and she was running around not to far from her mother.

When the woman turned around and spoke to the child, that's when I stood frozen.

"Kelsey, where are you going?"

"M-Mom?" I said softly so she couldn't hear me.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe I was standing in front of my mother and the little girl looked just like me. The little girl was running around chasing something I couldn't see from afar.

"Mommy look!" the girl said, holding something up I couldn't see quite well.

The little girl had bright read hair mixed with brown, giving a copper tone to it and she had started running back towards my mother.

I couldn't believe that the girl was me.

"Very nice sweetie. Just stay close by I don't want you running off too far," my mother told the girl.

I don't get why I was here. This doesn't make sense.

"Arya! They're coming!" a man's voice cried out.

The woman looked up at the man and when I got a good look at him, he looked like Han's father. I saw a little boy who looked around six years old pop his head in the front doorway entrance to the house.

"Here take her," my mother said.

"But they'll see her and take her along with you," the man protested.

"I know that and I would rather face them than losing my daughter. If I don't make it..." she said.

I saw her quickly ran back in to the house and came back outside with the box. It was the same one I kept in the Falcon all this time.

"Give her this when she's older. Everything in there will explain," she said.

"Including..."

"Yes that included. I haven't touched it in years and when she's older I want her to have it when she's ready enough."

"Are you sure?" the man asked.

"It's the only way to keep her safe," my mother said. "Tell Kelsey I'll always love her."

I hid quickly behind the wall as I saw four storm troopers march into town and heading towards where they were. I sat there, peaking out from my hiding spot in shock.

"By the order of the Emperor, you are to come with us," one storm trooper said.

"On what grounds?" my mother asked.

I saw the man coming back outside with a blaster in his hand. Two small heads peaked out of the house but another woman pushed them back inside and went outside to see what was going on.

"You are to come with us or you won't like what happens next," the second storm trooper said in a threatening tone.

"You think I'm scared of you? The whole Jedi has been wiped out, people have died trying to stop the dark side from rising. It sickens me that it had to come down to wiping the jedi out and all thanks to the emperor and scum like you," she said.

"Put her in the cuffs."

In a spilt second, my mother brought out her rifle and immediately started fighting along with the man next to her.

I watched in horror as she fought off the storm troopers while the man helped her. I stood there frozen as she took down one of them but what I saw next I didn't have words for.

My mother spun around and I saw the first storm trooper taking a shot. She ducked for the few but the last one struck her stomach. She stopped and her eyes went wide as she grabbed a hold of her stomach as she fell.

"ARYA!"

"MOMMY!"

I almost let out a scream. I ran from my hiding spot as I saw the man kneeling down next to my mother, who remain motionless on the ground.

Suddenly, I felt something pull me back. I struggled to get free as I tried to go to her. I felt tears coming down my face as I screamed.

"NO!"

Then I saw a bright light again and I heard nothing.

-LINE BREAK-

I wounded up back in the clearing. I gasped loudly, trying to catch my breath. I couldn't believe what I saw.

My mother, dead; trying to save me and gave me up when she knew that this would be the end for her.

I collapsed to the ground as I tried to catch my breath but broken sobs came out of my mouth. I wrapped my arms around myself as I bent over in agony.

"No, no, no," I cried to myself.

From a distance, I felt someone's presence. But I didn't bother looking up to see who it was. I was still in the same position when I felt strong arms wrapping around me. I knew it was Luke.

"I got you, I'm here," he said, in a calm matter.

We stayed like this for a while. I moved slightly as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. I heard him shift position and he lifted me in his arms. Carrying me bridal style, we headed back towards Yoda's hut. I saw through my tears the blurs of the trees as he carried me back.

When we got back, he carried me over towards our campsite. He put me down and then he took off his jacket and wrapped it around me to keep warm. I sat there, still in shock.

"Kelsey, what happened?" Luke asked.

I didn't say anything. How could I put into words what happened? I don't even have the words to say it.

"M-my mother. I saw her get killed," I replied.

"I thought you didn't remember her," he asked.

"I was put in the past," I said. "I wanted to know what happened but at the same time, I didn't think I would see that."

"Oh Kelsey."

"I just can't talk about it. Not yet anyway," I said, blinking back the tears.

"I understand," he said.

"You don't have to stay here," I said.

"I am and I will. Let me help you," he said softly.

I just nodded mutely without putting up a debate over it.

A few tears fell down my face. I wiped them away, but I continued to stare out into nothing. I gripped Luke's jacket around me tighter as he sat down next to me. He put his arm around my shoulder as I put my head on his shoulder.

How could I deal with what happened?

That was the last question burning in my mind as I drifted off to sleep with Luke next to me.

 **A/n Holy hell. I did not think that would get so emotional.**

 **Sorry for not updating this weekend. I wanted this to be at it's best with this particular chapter so I went through editing at least a few times over. Not to mention my laptop decided to do an update the day I wanted to update this chapter that's always fun...not XD.**

 **I hope I did my best with this chapter. More will happen in the next few chapters and then we head on to Cloud City and yeah, I think we know what happens next.**

 **You know what to do! Once again thank you for your patience and support!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	10. Trying to Understand and a few suprises

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Kelsey**

After twisting in the last screw in place, I made sure it was tight before I closed the latch shut. I pushed a few strands of hair out of my face as I poked my head out of the cockpit in Luke's jet.

It has been a few days since my journey to the past or the nightmare that changed my life as I called it. Honestly I wasn't sure what to call it. It felt more like a nightmare than a journey.

I barely talked about what I saw. Luckily, Luke did give me space on that subject and wouldn't leave my side for awhile that night. I may have some answers but it didn't help that I still have more questions.

As I got out of the cockpit, I climbed down the ladder and I almost jumped when I saw Yoda sitting on a dead tree stump nearby.

"You couldn't make a noise to let me know you were here," I said, as I stepped on the ground.

"I see you working here," Yoda said. "Talented you are."

"Yeah I mean I did pick it up when I was younger," I said.

I started to walk over where Artoo was checking the engines but stopped short. I turned to Yoda and walked over towards him and knelt down in front of him.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did I get sent back to where I lived? Why did I have to witness my mother dying like that?"

"Hmm, troubled by that you were," he said.

"I wouldn't call troubled," I mumbled.

"There was a reason you were sent. Your mother a student of mine, hmm, she was on her way to becoming a jedi until Vader rose," Yoda said.

"So my mother ran?"

"Ran she did along with your father. They hid from Vader; the empire as well," he replied.

"I get why they did that but it doesn't make sense as to why I keep having these nightmares," I said. "Are they trying to tell me something?"

"Sometimes, they tell your fate and you must decide whether to fight it or go with it. I can feel you fighting this and overcoming. You child, have something worth fighting for and I know you have it in you to do so," he said.

It made sense in a way. Something else came to my mind.

"Master Yoda, do you know what happened to my father? I know he died as well but do you know how?" I asked warily.

"I wish I knew. That you will know in time," he said.

I wasn't sure if I like his response and by then, Luke was up and ready for his training while I worked on my own and the ship as well.

-LINE BREAK-

"No Artoo I checked that before," I said.

Artoo let out a couple grunted beeps as I continued to work on the engine again. I saw that something was leaking in there and I wanted to check it out before we were about to take off. Luke never said when we were leaving but I had a hunch it would be sometime soon.

Luckily I practiced more of the force and mediation prior to working on the fighter jet. I'm lucky enough to say I get the hang of the force. Maybe I do have it in my blood. If only my parents were alive they would've told me what I wanted to know.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Luke on a handstand position with Yoda on top of his bottom feet. I could only shake my head slightly as I got back to work.

I crawled underneath the ship to check out the oil engine. As I unscrewed the cap, I could see some dark stuff and it dripped on to my face; missing my eye completely.

"Gees, Luke when the hell was the oil changed last?" I asked myself.

I made a mental note that once we get back to the rebel base somewhere, an oil change is definitely recommended.

As I pulled myself up from the ground after crawling out of from underneath the ship, I heard a commotion going on. When I turned around, my hand ran across something sharp, making a medium size cut on the palm of my hand. I let out a small cry and then I heard Luke tumbling over to the ground taking Yoda down with him.

I grabbed an old rag nearby and covered my injury as I headed over towards them.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I think we'll survive," Luke replied. "I could ask the same about you."

"Oh this? I just accidentally scraped my hand it's no big deal," I said.

"Kels, can I see?" he asked, standing up from his spot as he headed towards me.

I hesitated for a second. Recluntantly, I held up my wrapped hand to Luke. He slowly, uncovered my hand and some blood covered my hand and the rag. I started to get nervous as Luke walked away from me and Yoda.

"I don't suppose the force can help stop a bleeding hand now can it?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone.

"Smart witted you are," Yoda said.

I gave him a small smirk as Luke came back with a clean rag and a cream

"Here," he said. "Until we get back, I have this for now."

"Um, thanks I think," I said, as he rubbed the cream on my cut. He then wrapped the clean rag around my hand; covering my cut. "It should hold up. I do need to check on a few wires that look a little funky..."

"Wait, you're going back to work?" Luke asked incredously.

"Of course, you don't think a cut can hold me back can you?" I asked, walking back towards the X-Wing.

I heard his footsteps behind me as I picked up the tiny screwdriver in my toolkit.

"Kelsey, I'm worried," he said.

"About?"

"You."

I froze in my spot. I slowly turned to look at him as I leaned against the jet.

"I'm sorry you're worried about me? Was it because of what happened the other day?" I asked.

"Part of it," he replied, coming a bit closer towards me.

"While I do appreciate it, you got nothing to worry about. I'm dealing with it as best as I can," I said.

"Kelsey it's okay to talk to me, I may not have been there because of my duties before but I'll always be here," Luke said.

"Believe me I know. I'm afraid that I would impose or something like that," I said.

"You're never imposing at all," Luke said.

I saw that he was coming closer and closer. I stood up a little straighter as he stood a few inches in front of me. I started to get a little nervous. I didn't think that we would have this close in contact in like, ever.

Luke took a step forward and ran his finger across my cheek softly. I stared up into his eyes as his stared back into mine. Luke rested his hand on the back of my neck. I saw he was leaning closer and closer. Our lips were inches away from one another when he stopped short.

"Luke? What is it?" I asked.

He stared at me with horror on his face.

"It's Han and Leia," he replied softly.

"What about them?"

" I can sense they're in trouble," Luke said.

Oh no.

 **A/n I know I can be such a tease XD. I wanted to leave you with a little something as I dive into finals week hence why this is kind of a short chapter. After Monday of next week, I should be back to normal with updating everything.**

 **Next chapter things do happen. This story will be around 13-14 chapters before I dive into Return of the Jedi. I have it semi planned out so we'll see what happens.**

 **Thank you for the love I've been getting! You guys mean so much to me and I appreciate it and your continued support! You know what to do.**

 **Until next time and Happy Star Wars day for tomorrow! May the fourth be with you all!**

 **Spike**


	11. Leaving Dagobah and on to Cloud City

**Disclaimer Nope I don't own Star Wars. I own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Kelsey**

"What? How?"

"I can feel it," Luke replied.

I looked over at Yoda who had a strange look on his face.

"Luke there's no way. How do we even know where they are?" I asked, franticly.

"I saw...saw a city of clouds," he replied.

City of clouds? Could Luke mean Bespin? The Cloud City? I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Friends you have there hmm," Yoda said.

I looked over at Luke. Surely Han and Leia couldn't go there. I didn't think they would travel that far away from the rebel alliance.

"They were in pain," he said.

"No that can't be," I said. "That's impossible."

"It is the future you see."

I hope that wasn't true. I pray that they were safe somewhere. This had to be a mistake. It's just has to be.

"Will they die?" Luke asked.

"Difficult to see. Always to see in motion is the future," Yoda said.

Nope. Not good at all.

Luke then turned towards me. We both had that same feeling.

We needed to leave and help them.

"You can't go," Luke said to me as if he was reading my thoughts.

"Oh yes I am," I said, walking away.

"Kelsey..."

"May I remind you I rode in the same jet as you and mine are in bits and pieces back in Hoth? I'm going with you," I said.

"I refuse to have you in danger, especially Vader will be sensing you and want to..."

"Han is my brother and Leia is my friend also. I refuse to sit aside and let them get hurt or worse, die if I don't do anything to help," I said, turning to face him.

"But what if Vader does something to you?" he asked.

I pursed my lips together as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He won't do anything to me," I said.

"And how can you be so sure?" Luke asked. "He's dangerous and far powerful than you can imagine. I won't forgive myself if you get killed."

What amazed me was he didn't use the word 'hurt'. He was that concerned about me getting killed by Vader? I wasn't even training to be a jedi and yet I get the feeling Vader would know about me at some point.

"I'm going with you. You may not like my choice but you're going to need my help in finding them on Bespin. I'm not changing my mind on this," I said.

I could tell Luke didn't like this but at this point, it's do or die.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said.

"Fine," I said, turning back and packing up our campsite.

-LINE BREAK-

It started to become dark by the time we got everything packed away. Luke had put on his pilot's uniform and I was checking over everything. I could tell right away Yoda wasn't beyond thrilled we were leaving so soon.

I set my hair up in a messy braid, not giving an ounce of care on how I look at this point.

"Luke! You must complete your training!" Yoda said in a displeased tone.

"I can't get that vision out of my head. I have to go," Luke argued.

"You must not go."

"They'll die if I don't help them."

"Are we really going to have an argument on why we have to go?" I asked, as I head over towards the ship.

I started to climb up the ladder when I heard another voice.

"You don't know that."

"But I can help them. I can feel the force," Luke said.

"But you cannot control it," Ben's voice said, appearing in front of us.

I couldn't help but get that feeling too. Only this time, it's far worse. I bit my lip hard to prevent any noise from coming out. I clenched my fists, feeling my nails dig into my skin. This wasn't happening and I still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, yes! The cave! Have you not forgotten about the cave?" Yoda asked.

I slowly sat down in my seat. I continued to watch on in silence as I felt a cold shiver go through my body.

"As for you young Solo," Yoda said. "The past you've learned so far has more to come for you."

All I could do was muster a nod. I didn't know what else to say.

"But I've learned so much since then. Master Yoda, I promised to return and complete my training I promise," Luke said.

I raised my eyebrows at that statement. And when was he planning on coming back here? Who knows how long it would be before he comes back here providing how this would turn out.

"It's you and your abilities that the Emperor wants. That is why your friends are made to suffer," Ben said.

"And Kelsey too? She now has to suffer as well?" Luke said in a defending tone. "I won't stand by and let her and my friends die. This is why I have to go."

"Luke I won't loose you to the Emperor the way I lost Vader," Ben said.

"And you won't."

"I hope you know what you're doing," I said.

"Kelsey..."

"I do have faith in you believe me. I want you to face him with caution. I'm scared of losing my brother and Leia. I don't want to loose you either," I confessed.

I guess I surprised him with that. While I may know he won't change his mind, at least he has to know what I've been saying.

"Artoo, fire up the converters," Luke said, as he finally climbed in.

I looked out the window and saw Ben's ghost and Yoda with worried looks on their faces. I took a deep breath as I leaned back against the seat.

"Luke! Don't give in to hate that leads to the dark side!" Ben said, holding up his hands.

"Strong is Vader. Mind what you have learned; save it you can," Yoda warned.

"I will and I'll return. I promise," Luke said.

The engine roared to life as the cockpit closed on us. The ship lifted from the ground and we soon were flying off the planet. I saw out of the corner of my eye that we were going farther away.

"Luke I hope you have some sort of plan for this," I said.

"We'll figure it out when we get there," he said. "When we get there, you're staying by me for the time being."

After that, we both remained silent for the rest of the ride.

 **A/n Um yeah, I'm at a lost for words which is shocking.**

 **Okay so next chapter a lot will happen, especially with our two love birds and something does happen to them. Will it be a good thing? I sure hope so myself.**

 **Thank you guys for your support! Any reviews, follows, favorites is forever appreciated! I do hope to update next week now that I'm done with school.**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	12. Oh Screw It

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kelsey**

Clouds.

That's all we saw.

The sunset was on the horizon as we made it to Bespin. All I could see was not only clouds but different landing platforms all over the place by the time we got to Cloud City..

Luke was saying something to Artoo that I didn't pay attention too. I was too anxious to listen at this time.

We finally landed outside of a building. The cockpit lifted up from us and Luke immediately got out of his pilot uniform. I climbed out; checking my blaster that was attached to my hip as soon as I landed on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"Yep," I replied. "What's our plan of action?"

"We go in and find them," he said.

"I know that but where? I don't know where to begin," I said. "I just hope we're not too late."

"I know," he said.

I saw that he only had his blaster and his lightsaber. I want this feeling to go away. This anxiousness and nervousness. Now I don't know what's going to happen. As much I hate to admit, this was the first time that I feel truly scared.

"Ready?" I asked.

Luke only nodded as we both started to head into the building; with Artoo following us not to far behind, not knowing what was in store for us.

-LINE BREAK-

"Are you sure you have the slightest idea on where we're going?" Luke asked me as we were walking down the hallway.

"You think I know the place around do you?" I replied.

"I don't know I just feel like..."

"We're at a dead end?" I finished for him. "It's fine. I don't know either, I thought that we..."

Luke held up his hand, shushing me. I looked him in confusion and then I head footsteps up head. He pulled me towards him as we hid behind a wall. I tried to peak at who it was coming but with Luke blocking me, I couldn't see much.

I stepped out behind him a tiny bit and I saw four stormtroopers and a few imperial officers walking with something that was floating. I stopped cold.

I hope it wasn't one of our guys lying on that.

"We need to go," Luke said behind me. "Kelsey?"

I snapped out of my daydream. I looked over at Luke and nodded. We both ran down the hallway. We had just turned the corner when I stopped short. I saw a tall figure and I recognized it was Bobba Fett.

I remember him as being a bounty hunter for Jabba the Hut.

"Luke look out!" I cried.

I raised my blaster and shot at Bobba, who then returned back. I immediately ducked for the ground and continued shooting. I looked behind me to see Luke firing back as well. The exchanged didn't last long since Bobba suddenly took off.

"Are you alright?" Luke asked, kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah, I am," I replied sitting up.

Luke placed his hands on my arms as he scanned me to see if I got shot. I reached up and put both of my hands on my face.

"I'm fine, really," I told him.

We stared at each other for what it seemed like eternity. He helped me up from the ground and we ran to where we last saw the bounty hunter.

-LINE BREAK-

Luke and I kept going down the hall. Artoo was behind us making few beeping noises along the way. For a city like this, it was way too quiet.

I had turned a corner when I ducked behind and Luke followed as well. We both looked as we saw a group walking by. When I saw that it was Leia, Chewie, a few stormtroopers and three other people I didn't recognize, I couldn't believe my eyes. What I did notice was Han missing.

Where is he?

"Chewie," I said softly.

Leia turned and saw us as Chewie let out a growl.

Suddenly, the storm troopers saw us and started firing. Luke and I returned a few shots as we saw Leia, Chewie and Threepio get taken away.

"LUKE IT'S A TRAP!" Leia cried out. "IT'S A TRAP!"

Luke and I stared at her in horror as she was getting dragged away. She disappeared along with the others as the door closed in on them.

"Kelsey, I need you to go find Leia and the others," Luke said.

I realized what he was planning on doing.

"Are you crazy?! I'm not leaving you alone to face Vader!" I shrieked.

"I'll be careful. I need to face him alone. I want you to be careful also," Luke said.

"I don't like this," I said.

"Neither do I but we don't have any choice," he said. "I will return. I promise."

I nodded mutely as I hugged him which he returned. As I pulled away and started to walk away, I stopped short.

"Oh screw it," I said out loud to myself.

I tossed my blaster aside and walked back towards Luke. Before he had asked anything, I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. He stood there in shock as I pulled away from him.

"Don't get killed," I said.

With one last look, I picked up my blaster and ran with Artoo. I ran to the door and it opened immediately and I was surrounded by people. I looked over my shoulder as the door closed, praying that Luke would be okay.

I maneuvered through the crowd with Artoo on my tail. I ran as fast as I could and then I could make out Chewie's loud growl. By the time I reached them, I saw Chewie almost choking the man to death.

"Leia! Chewie!"

"Oh Mistress Solo thank goodness you're here," Threepio said, from hanging on Chewie's back.

I didn't even dare ask about that situation.

"You're here," Leia said. "Where's Luke?"

"He went to find Vader. That's a long story. Where's Han?" I asked, looking around for my brother.

"Maybe you should ask Lando himself," Leia said in a cold tone.

My blood ran cold as I knew right then and there something was wrong.

"What did you do?" I seethed.

 **A/n Sorry for the late update. I originally wrote this the day after I updated the last chapter and then I dealt with a family emergency and here we are. It had somewhat settled donw so I'm taking it slowly but surely as I can.**

 **Anyways, I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter, especially the little nice surprise in it too. We got a few more chapters to go then on to the sequel! I do plan on a backstory for Kelsey as to how she met the gang. As for whether it'll be a short story or one shot I have yet to decide so we'll see what happens.**

 **Thank you for the love! I'll forever appreciate the love and support from you guys throughout this journey!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	13. Planning the Escape and Luke's Voice

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters. Here have some fun.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kelsey**

"Please tell me what happened," I begged.

"Han was frozen into carbontie," Leia said.

"What?" I said, almost staggering back.

Han frozen.

"He's not..."

"Dead? No but he's been taken to Jabba," Leia told me. "Lando here traded us in for Vader."

"I didn't have a choice," Lando said, trying to breathe as Chewie was choking him.

"Oh please spare me," I spat. "You so had a choice. You could've stopped him from torturing everyone here."

Chewie let out a growl or two as he let Lando go. He fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. I held my blaster tight in my hand. I've my had finger near the trigger. I wanted to shoot him but even if I did, what good will that do?

"We may have a chance to get Han," he said.

"How?" Leia asked.

"Just follow me," he said, getting up from the floor.

Lando led us down the hallway pretty quickly.

"Give us one reason why now we should trust you," I said.

"I may not have a choice then but now; I can get you to Han and I need to evacuate everyone," he replied.

"And why is that?"

"The imperial army is coming and if we don't get out, we're in trouble," he said, heading over towards a comlink box.

"As if we're enough trouble as it is," Leia mumbled, as Lando made the announcement.

As Lando led us away, I looked back one last time before I followed them.

"Just because you're helping us now," I said. "It doesn't mean you're off the hook you know."

-LINE BREAK-

While everyone around us went in different directions, Lando came back towards us and told us he knew where they were taking Han. As we were heading towards there, more stormtroopers came and started to fire at us.

Chewie, Leia and I fired back right away as we headed towards outside. We ran out on to the platform but by then, we saw a ship starting to float up to the sky and took off.

No Han.

I stood there, frozen. I almost dropped my weapon to the ground. My brother, my only family member left; gone.

"No," I whispered.

I looked over at Leia and she looked distraught as well.

Did something happen between the two of them while we were seprated?

"Come on we have to go now," Lando said. "Before any more attack us."

I looked up at the sky one last time before we ran. We continued back inside and made it towards where the Falcon was sitting. While we were making our way there, I felt an arm grabbing me roughly from behind. Immediately, I elbowed him hard in the stomaach so I was let go. I turned around and when I saw it was a stormtrooper, I shot him and he fell to the ground.

Luckily enough, we made to the Falcon just in the nick of time.

Chewie and Leia ran into the cockpit of the Falcon after Chewie left Threepio with Artoo in the other room as he was repairing him while I stood next to Lando who was seated behind Leia.

"We need to get into hyperspace as soon as we take off," I said.

"Do you think Luke will be able to make it out?" Leia asked.

"I sure hope so," I replied, sounding a bit unsure myself.

The Falcon soon took off. It wasn't until we were almost out of the planet that we heard a few shots coming out of nowhere.

"Damnit," I said. "They're on to us."

"Now we need to go into hyperspace," Leia said.

Chewie hit a few buttons but growled in frustration. That can't be good.

"What is it?" I asked.

Chewie let out a few growls with the last one a menacing one towards Lando.

"I thought I told them to fix it," Lando said.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Whatever they were supposed to do, clearly; they didn't do it and mess it up more.

"I'm getting my toolkit," I said.

I ran out of the cockpit before anyone has the chance to say anything. I ran towards the room where I keep my equipment in. I rushed over towards my kit and grabbed the tools I needed. When I turned around, I stopped short in my tracks.

Standing in front of me was the ghost of the woman I saw earlier.

"Why are you here?" I asked. She stood there saying nothing.

"Do you have any idea what hell I went through when I saw you? I don't know why you're here now," I said.

She slowly pointed towards the bench where I kept the box of my mother's belongings in there. Just as I was about to say something else, I stood frozen in my spot as I heard a familiar voice.

 _Kelsey. Kelsey help me._

What in the hell?

Was that Luke's voice?

"Luke..." I said.

 _Kelsey._

Please tell me I wasn't going insane.

 _Help me. Kelsey. Help._

I dropped my tools as I ran out of the room. I ran back into the cockpit as I saw Chewie almost ready to bit Lando's head off.

"Leia..."

"It's Luke," she replied.

"I know I somehow heard his voice," I said. "I know it sounds insane..."

"I did too and we're going to get him," Leia replied.

I stood there in shock. She heard him too? I didn't understand how this was happening. We didn't say nothing else as the Falcon was heading towards Luke.

I didn't know where he was or how we knew to get there, but something was telling me deep down that whatever happened between Luke and Vader, nothing good came out of it.

 **A/n Hey guys sorry for this late update. Let's say that my muse and I weren't agreeing on things with this chapter and this what happens.**

 **Though I must admit I do have the next few last chapters planned out, I hope that no other delay would happen. Then again, things are unpredictable so who knows.**

 **Don't forget to leave me some love! Thank you so much yet again for your love and patience for this story.**

 **Until next week or so,**  
 **Spike**


	14. A reunion with a suprise and a shocker

**Disclaimer Sadly, I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Kelsey**

"I know where he is," Leia said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lando asked as he was at the controls.

"Yes we need to go back to get Luke," I said.

"Chewie, you think you can take us there?" I heard Leia asking as I sat down behind Chewie.

I heard Chewie setting course to go to where Luke was. Lando started to protest when Chewie growled loudly at him, making Lando shut up.

The ride there was quiet. You could probably cut that with a knife if you could. I didn't know where Luke was but that nervous feeling was coming back again. I saw that we weren't being followed which was a good thing for now.

I squinted my eyes as we got closer. I saw something hanging off of a wired pole. It turned out that it was a person. When we got close enough, my heart dropped instantly.

"Luke," Leia said.

Oh no.

I stood there in shock. How could this have happened?

"We need to get him. Fast," I said. "Chewie, try to get a little closer."

Chewie then moved the ship closer to the weather vane. I heard Leia and Lando talking as I instructed Chewie. The Falcon was right underneath him. Lando left the cockpit to go get Luke while Leia and I waited.

This was no way that this was happening. What could've happened with Luke? I couldn't bear to loose him either.

"Okay let's go," Lando voice rang out.

Leia and I hurried out of the cockpit and sure enough, there was Luke himself, being held up by Lando. I saw that he was beaten up and brusied abit as well. Leia ran and got a blanket to wrap him up. I leaned against the doorway and took in the sight.

When Leia and Luke pulled away after they embraced, I walked towards him slowly.

"Luke," I breathed out as I got closer.

"Oh Kelsey," he said.

What came next took me by surprise and pretty much everyone at least. .

Luke pulled me close to him and then he pressed his lips onto mine. I couldn't believe that Luke was kissing me back. Maybe I was wrong about him not liking me like that.

"Oh Kelsey," he said again, pulling away from me before holding me closer to him. "Kelsey. My angel."

I closed my eyes as I held him tightly. I was glad that he was safe but now we need to get the hell out of Bespin.

"Come on you need rest," I said, still not letting go as Leia and I helped Luke get settled into a room nearby.

"Kels, I'll see you out there?" Leia asked.

"Yeah just let me settle him in?"

She nodded as she gave me a sad smile as she left the room. I hurried as I laid Luke on the bed and covered him up with a blanket.

"You're going to be okay Luke. YOu need to rest and we'll get the medbay once we get back to the fleet," I said.

I turned around and when I was about to give him some water, I stopped short.

"Luke...you're hand..."

"Vader...he chopped it off," Luke said softly in pain.

"Bastard," I said, through gritted teeth. "Just rest okay?"

I squeezed his left hand lightly as he nodded slowly. I pressed a kiss on his lips as I got him comfortable. I ran out of the room to grab my tools. As I was heading back towards where the others were, I heard Luke moan in pain.

"Ben...why didn't you tell me?"

-LINE BREAK-

"Crap, I can't see anything," I called out.

"They're getting close to us!" Leia yelled.

I struggled with a few wires that somehow in some way got tangled together. Leia and Lando were in the cockpit while Chewie stood above me as I was trying to fix the hyperdrive that was tampered while they were in cloud city.

Chewie let out a few cries as I was trying to fix everything.

"I know Chewie you would think that in times like this it wouldn't be this broken," I said.

My mind was focused on the task and also how Luke was holding up. I couldn't even grasp the fact that Luke had lost his hand and yet he survived. Never in my life have I've known or heard someone to do something this cruel.

And yet Luke still manages to survive this.

"Okay now we're getting somewhere," I said.

I reached for a pair of small clippers as I pulled a few dead wires apart.

"Artoo, I'm going to need you!" I cried.

I heard Artoo coming closer by me as Threepio demanded him to finish fixing him. I almost had to laugh in amusement.

"Okay Artoo see if the hyperdrive is working, I'm getting close to it," I said.

Artoo let out a gruntle beep as he moved over to the other side. I gritted my teeth as I felt a shock on my finger. I connected two wires together.

"Try it now!" I called out.

Soon enough, the Falcon started to come to life more and it suddenly went into hyperspace, sending me off my feet in the compartment below.

I let out a huge relief as I climbed out with Chewie helping me. We both headed back to the cockpit where I was surprised Luke was out of bed. He saw me and then wrapped his left arm around me as we all sat in comfortable silence.

-LINE BREAK-

"Easy, easy," I said, leading Luke to lie down. "I still can't believe you got out of bed."

"I had to see how it was going," he said.

"I'm not leaving your side until we get to the fleet and even then I don't want to leave you," I said.

"You won't," he said. "But you need rest."

"Not until things are okay with you," I said, checking over things on him. The doctors there will have to do the rest since what I have set up before was the best I could.

I slightly shook my head as I sat down next to him.

"What is it?"

"Luke...how? I don't get it, " I said, trying to find the right words.

"Wait, where's Han?" he asked.

I lowered my head. I didn't have the heart to tell him but I have no choice.

"He's gone. Vader had him frozen in carbonite and taken to Jabba," I said.

"Kelsey no..."

I shook my head trying to fight back the tears.

"Vader's going to get it. I swear by it," I said. "When you're recovered, we're getting Han and Vader is going to get it."

"Kelsey, there's something you should know," Luke said.

"What is it?" I asked, scared to know.

"Fighting Vader, I found something that...I don't know how to explain it," he said. "I still don't understand why Yoda or Ben told me."

"Told you what?" I asked. "Luke..."

Luke had a different look that I couldn't pinpoint what it was. Something did happen in the fight that made Luke look like the way he did.

"Kelsey, Vader is my father," Luke said.

My eyes went wide as I was lucky enough to be sitting when he told me.

Darth Vader is Luke's father?

What. The. Hell?

 **A/n Damn a lot of emotions in this one.**

 **Just a few more chapters to go! I hope to update at the same time next week providing that things go according to schedule at least. I do hope to plan out ROTJ as well so we'll see how that goes.**

 **Leave me some love! Can't believe we're almost near 30 reviews! I know it's lame to celebrate that but hey I'm glad we made it this far and I couldn't done it without your support!**

 **Until next week,**  
 **Spike**


	15. The Mystery Box Revealed

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kelsey**

I refused to leave Luke's side.

I refused to change out of my clothes only because I don't want to leave Luke.

Luke finally got some rest as I sat by his side during the rest of the trip.. I know Leia tried to get me to change and rest but as much as I wanted to, I couldn't.

We finally reached to the rebel fleet. Lando and I helped Luke get to the medical bay. I protested a little as they wanted to check over his injuries without anyone but in the end, I let them do it.

While Luke was getting cleaned up and checked over, Leia went over towards me and sat down next to me while we waited.

"Lando and Chewie are heading to Tatooine," she told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah they're going to get Han back," she said.

I nodded mutely. It's hard to believe that everything was happening so fast I didn't know how to process everything at once.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there," I said.

"What? Kelsey you couldn't have known and neither could Luke," Leia said.

"I could've done something to stop," I said, my voice cracking a little. I blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "I lost my parents, Han's gone, I almost lost Luke. I didn't know if I was going to see you or anyone else again after what happened."

Leia reached over and held my hand.

"We're here and as much as I admit, I miss Han," she said.

I looked over and I knew when she said that, something was definitely up.

"What happened between you two?" I asked.

"Oh um..."

"Leia...don't lie. I can tell," I said.

"Well, I know it's the wrong time to say it but Han and I; we..." she started to say.

"I had a hunch," I said. "And it was about damn time too."

She looked over at me in shock of my choice of words.

"Oh don't give me that. I knew it was coming someday," I said.

"Like I didn't know about you and Luke," she said.

My eyes went wide a bit. Damn I completely forgot about that conversation from a while back.

"Kelsey," Leia said. "It's okay. And besides, it's about time as well for you."

"Princess, Mistress Solo," Threepio's voice rang out interrupting us. "Master Luke is well now and resting down the hall. He is however almost getting done with a new artifical hand put on as we speak."

"Thank you Threepio," Leia said, as we stood up.

I'll worry about changing and all of that later. Right now, I need to see for myself that Luke is okay and alive.

-LINE BREAK-

We walked into the room and saw Luke sitting up in a chair. He was cleaned up and he looked like he wasn't bruised up. I saw a medic droid and I saw that he was moving his right hand.

"You got a new hand," I said.

"Yeah, the doctor said that I do need to go to therapy to get use to using this for a few weeks before I got back to everything," Luke said.

 _"Luke, Chewie and I are all set up ready to go,"_ Lando's voice rang through the comlink.

"Alright we'll meet you at the rendezvous point in Tatooine," Luke said.

 _"Okay and Princess, Kelsey, we'll find Han, I promise,"_ Lando said.

"Chewie, I'll wait for your signal. Take care you two," Luke said.

We heard Chewie let out a light bark as Leia and I smiled a little at him. I looked over and saw Leia walking over towards the window. I felt so bad for Leia. I knew deep down she loves Han despite their bickering. To think that as soon as they got together, they were ripped apart.

"Hey," Luke said softly.

"I'm worried," I said. "About Leia. To think that..."

"I know. She's strong and we will get Han back," he said, moving his hand to see if it was moving alright; which it was.

I walked over towards where Leia was standing. Soon enough, Luke joined us. He wrapped an arm around both of us, while he drew me closer to him. Along with the driods, we watched the Falcon take off into space.

At that moment, I hope and pray that Han is alive somewhere.

-LINE BREAK-

After taking a shower for almost twenty minutes, I dried myself up and changed into a light grey nightgown that was left for me thanks to Leia. It had three quarter sleeves which went down to my elbows and fell at my knees. When I had gotten into my room, I saw that my things were placed in as well. I wasn't sure what my place was in the fleet now that I'm here.

I'll worry about all of that later.

I finished drying my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. I needed a little time for myself before I decided to meet up with Luke. I know we have a lot to talk about for sure but I needed to clean up and gather myself before I did anything else.

I looked over at the dirty clothes I've worn that I left in a pile. I picked them up and tossing them aside for now. As I did that, my box got knocked over and a tiny crash snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Great," I mumbled to no one in my room.

I bent down to pick up the box when I heard something roll under the bed. I grabbed a few pieces of paper when I stopped short. An envelope was in my hand that had my name on it in fancy handwriting.

What was this doing here?

I looked over and looked under my bed. I saw something underneath that I couldn't make out. I strectched out my arm and after a few seconds, I managed to grab whatever it was out and my eyes went wide.

In my hand, I had a lightsaber.

What in the world would a lightsaber be doing in my box along with a letter?

 **A/n Annddd end scene. Just two more chapters to cover things up and then we go to Return of the Jedi.**

 **It seems like yesterday I started this story. I know the sequel will be a bit longer (hopefully). Don't forget to put me on your alerts I also might put a note as to when I post the next story so we'll see and I'll definitely keep you update should anything changes.**

 **I greatly and forever appreciate your support and love for this story. I simply thank you.**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	16. A Lightsaber, A letter and A Confession

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars sadly. I do own Kelsey and her family.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Kelsey**

I remained frozen in my spot. As if I needed another thing to come to terms with.

What on earth were these things doing in here? Then again, I think the more important question is why they were there in the first place?

I straightened myself up as I climbed up on my bed with the lightsaber and letter in tow, disregarding the other items at the moment. I was in shock and awe at the same time, holding both of these items in my hands.

I had thought about telling Luke right away. At the same time, I wanted him to come to terms with what happened back in Cloud City and plus, I felt like I wanted to have this time on my own for now.

Which makes me wonder does this lightsaber even work after being put away all these years?

After I placed the lightsaber next to me ever so gently on the bed, I stared at the letter before I opened it. I do hope that this may hold answers, but I'm dreading as to what it'll say at the same time.

With a shaky breath, I opened up the envelope delicately so I wouldn't rip anything by accident. I unfolded the paper once I got it out and stared at the handwriting below.

"Dearest Kelsey," I read aloud before continuing to read to myself.

 _Dearest Kelsey,_

 _If you're reading this, then you know by now my time has come to an unexpected end. While I know you're so young to even understand what's going on, I do hope you know once you're older. Here's a few reasons why._

 _Your father and I loved you from the moment you were born. We were married in secret despite me becoming a jedi. Though I became pregnant with you, I knew that I would take a little time away from training until you were a little older to go back._

 _I was so wrong._

 _When order 66 was executed (the great jedi purge ordered by the Emperor), your father and I escaped and hid in seclusion until after you were born. It wasn't until you were a few months old that we were discovered and as painful as it is, your father, Liam; who was a guard for the Queen of Naboo when we met, sacrificed himself for us as we ran which is why we landed here in Corellia._

 _Even living here all this time, I miss him dearly._

 _Now comes the hard part. I knew I was force sensitive when I was a teenager. I must've gotten it from grandpa's side of the family. Right then I was sent to the jedi academy to train and use my gift. Even though the training was short lived, I had completed my training before your father died._

 _I know when you get older, you'll experience something that you'll never understand at first. That's why I have my lightsaber enclosed here along with this letter so you'll know when you can use it._

 _As I watch you sleep, I get scared that the Empire will find me. We've been in hiding for so long I don't know how long it'll be before we're found. I can sense that they're getting closer. If something were to happen to me, I trust the Solos to raise you._

 _Please know Kelsey that I'll be forever watching over you and I love you so very much. Use my lightsaber when the time comes for you to use it._

 _Love always,_  
 _Mother_

By the time I finished reading the letter, tears streamed down my face. I wiped them hastily but they continued to fall.

No.

No way it could've been her who popped up back in Dagobah days earlier.

Could it?

I didn't know what to think. While reading the letter, it made sense that my father protected us and even went far as sacrificing his life to do so. I don't know how I would've handled it if Luke did that.

Luke.

Almost instantly, I thought back to our kiss. Well, the first two kisses we had so far. What did this mean to our relationship now? If I had the answer to that it would be so easy to figure it out.

-LINE BREAK-

I stood outside his room with two mugs in my hand. I stood there, hesitating as to whether I should knock on Luke's door. I don't even know he's awake.

Taking a short breath, I gave a small knock. I waited a few minutes before the door opened. Luke stood there in grey pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to disturb you..." I said, backing away slowly.

"Don't be," he said, ushering me inside.

"I um, got some tea in case you want any," I said, sitting down on the couch nearby.

"Isn't the mess hall closed now?"

"I have my ways," I said with a smirk.

Luke shook his head with a small smile as he sat next to me, taking the mug in gratitude.

"Hey, you can't help that my brother is a smuggler. I learn a few things," I said.

I've made a conclusion that whoever my parents are, Han will always be my brother and my adopted parents will be my parents.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't you think I should ask you? I mean after...well..." I said, gesturing to his new hand.

"Could be worse. I just can't believe that Vader of all people is my father," he replied.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Luke looked over at me as he placed his tea on to the coffee table in front of us. He scooted closer to me and wrapped his arm lightly around me.

"I'm more worried for you," he said. "Do you remember the first day we met?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "That was out of nowhere but how could I forget?" I said.

"All I remember that day was no matter what I would look out for you and I even swore when we were in Dagobah I want to protect you," he said.

Wait a second...

"You mean all this time you have feelings for me?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked with a hint of a smile.

"Look who you're talking to," I said. "I thought I was imagining things because well; is it wrong to say I feel the same for you?"

"No it doesn't," he replied, cupping my face as he brought his lips closer to mine as we kissed.

I pulled away, wearing a goofy grin on my face.

"I guess that settles this then," I said. "But wait a second, doesn't those who are training to become a jedi are forbidden to have relationships or something like that?"

"I remember Yoda mentioning something like that but we will figure this out. I want us to be together," he said.

"I do too," I said.

"Why do you ask?" he asked me.

"Would you find it hard to believe that my mother was training to become a jedi years ago?" I replied.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah I'm still shock about it myself," I said.

"How did you know that?" he asked.

"It's a bit of a long story I don't know if you're up for that," I replied.

"I like to hear it," he said.

I got comfortable enough on the couch and started to explain Luke about the letter and my mother's lightsaber.

 **A/n I hope this chapter was good for you guys. One more left to go!**

 **I did start the first chapter of the Return of the Jedi. I do hope to post that in the next few weeks. The last chapter for this story will be out sometime next week. Don't forget to keep me on your alerts when I do post the next story up!**

 **I'm forever grateful for your support and patience! You all rock!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	17. Nightmares and the next plan of action

**Disclaimer I don't own Star Wars. I only own my characters I've created.**

 **Note Last chapter! So sad but I do have important news at the bottom. See you guys there!**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Kelsey**

 _Dream Sequence_

 _I kept running. I dodged people in crowds, some yelling and some weren't. Everything is all a blur. I couldn't find anyone I knew. I didn't know where everyone was._

 _"There she is!"_

 _"Drop your weapon!"_

 _I just kept going. I pushed my body to keep going. It wasn't until I fell over something that I wounded up back outside my old home somehow. The next thing I knew, I felt something on my stomach and I screamed out in pain._

 _End of dream sequence_

I screamed as I jumped up in the bed. I looked around and the room was dark. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped out of bed almost falling on to the floor.

"Kelsey? Kelsey! It's me," I heard Luke's voice.

"L-Luke?" I said, looking up at him.

"You had a nightmare," he said. I could tell he was already awake.

"I'm sorry," I said, getting up. "I'm sorry."

I turned to head back to my room thinking of the worst, when he took a hold of my wrist and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't ever be sorry for your nightmares," he said.

I closed my eyes as I held on to him. Something told me he was up prior to me waking up but I had a hunch what it was about. Luke then led me over to the couch as he still kept his arm around me.

"Do you remember how I barely slept most times before we went to Dagobah?" I asked.

It was time he knew.

"Of course, you looked like you couldn't sleep and I thought it was because of all the work you did," he replied.

"Okay but remember what I say to you, it stays in this room for the time being," I said. He nodded before I continued on.

"I would get these nightmares. They started before you got hurt on Hoth. I thought it would be something that I can get over quick but they kept continuing on and on and it was at the point I would just stay up then and not go back to sleep on some days," I admitted.

I paused before I continued on.

"In my nightmares, I'm back home and I'm running from someone. I remember the surroundings and no one was there. Not Han, Leia, Chewie, my parents...not even you," I said, looking up at Luke. "And then, I get caught; and it's too late."

Luke say nothing. I stared ahead at the wall as I tried to figure out something to say next.

"I don't know what they mean. Is it trying to say something on how I'm supposed to die? Am I going to wind up the same fate as my parents that they were found and killed?" I asked. "And after everything, for the first time; I don't know if I have that control."

"I'm so sorry," Luke said.

I looked over at him and continued to study him.

"I wish there was something I can do to take that pain away," he said, holding me a bit tighter.

"Being here is enough, but I didn't wake you did I?" I asked.

"Not exactly," he replied slowly.

"You had a nightmare as well?" I asked. He nodded.

"Oh Luke why didn't you tell me?" And here I was telling you about mine..."

"No don't worry," he said. "I know strange words to say but I still don't understand as why Ben and Yoda would not tell me about Vader being my father?" Luke said.

I sat there, rubbing his arm in comfort. "I only wish I knew," I replied. "Maybe they did it to protect you. I'm sorry that you had to find out the hard way about your father."

He pressed a kiss to the side of my head.

"Listen, I want to ask you something and you can say no to this if you want to," he said.

"Okay," I said, slowly; unsure of what would come next.

"Why don't I help you? With your training?" he asked.

I raised both my eyebrows at him.

"Luke my mother's lightsaber hasn't been used in years. I don't even know when that was last used before she died," I replied.

"We can worry about that when the time comes. I can try my best to help you out," he said.

"Well, I mean I guess we can try. I want to know how to control it well enough but I don't know how we're going to do any practice duels without any lightsabers since yours is gone," I said.

"Great," he said.

I squeezed his hand one last time as I got up from my spot.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked.

"To bed?" I said, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Are you going back to your room?"

I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

"And if I am?" I asked, walking towards him as he got up from his spot.

"I would say stay with me. For tonight. I want to be here in case your nightmares come back," he said.

"Okay," I said. "Just promise me you won't leave and be here when I wake up."

"Of course," Luke said, taking my hand.

As we went in the bed, I pulled the blanket over us as he wrapped his arm over my waist, pulling me close to him. I know we may not know what happened tomorrow or the next day, but right now being here matters. We will get Han back alive and I hope that we defeat the Empire once and for all.

-LINE BREAK-

 **Third POV**

Leia has left the control room to look for Kelsey and Luke. She tried to keep herself busy ever since they came back from Bespin. It was a little past early morning and almost heading towards the afternoon and she hasn't seen the two of them since the night before.

She knew they all went through hell. Seeing Han frozen in carobnite in front of her was something she would never forget. Even though he can be a nerfherder and a scoundrelat times, Leia grew to not only like having him around but feelings as well.

Leia turned down the hallway and knocked on Kelsey's door. She was met with silence. After a few knocks, she quietly opened the door and saw her room empty.

"Kelsey?" she called out. She still didn't get a response.

"Where could she be?" she said softly to herself.

Leia decided to try Luke's room. When she knocked on his door, she was almost met with silence.

What was going on?

"Luke?" she said softly as she opened the door.

The sight she was greeted was something she didn't expect. She saw Luke and Kelsey in bed, both with pajamas on. He had his arms wrapped protectively around her as they both slept.

With a small smile on her face, Leia closed the door so they can get a bit more rest. She made a note to update them on what's going on when they're both awake and start setting a plan to get Han back alive and once and for all.

The End...for now

 **A/n Well folks, the end is here. For now anyways.**

 **Okay I have a few announcements to make so here we go.**

 **The first chapter for ROTJ is almost done and ready to be posted sometime in the next week once I go through the editing process of course. Stay tuned for that.**

 **Second, I got a request as to write about how Kelsey and Luke first met. I am going to do that but in a short story I've started to plan out. Whether I'll post at the same time as I post my ROTJ story I still have to decide. Whatever I decide to do, I'll definitely keep you guys updated once I made a decision.**

 **Thank you all so much once again for your patience and support as I wrote my first star wars story here. I'm so excited to write more I can't wait. Leave me some love on the way out! I'll leave a note as to when I posted the next story so keep me on your alerts!**

 **Until next time,**  
 **Spike**


	18. Bonus: Training and Late Night Fixing

**Disclaimer Nope, don't own Star Wars. However I own my characters.**

 **Here's a little bonus chapter for you all as promised. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kelsey**

Why the hell was I nervous for?

It's training with Luke for kriff's sake.

I waited for Luke in the spare training room aboard the rebel fleet almost four months later after breakfast. There has been talks about how to get Han out of Jabba's clutches but we have yet to hear from Lando and Chewie on their whereabouts.

I'm holding up as best as I can since everything happened and the same with Leia. I guess her work with the Alliance is help distracting her at the moment but I know deep down she misses my brother like crazy. We do see each other when we can but between us, a huge part was missing in our lives and I miss my brother so much.

I was beyond grateful for Luke. If I didn't have him, I think I would've went mental.

I was deep in my thoughts when I felt arms wrapping around my waist and lips on the base of my neck and I recognized right away who it was.

"Can training be like this always?" I asked, turning to face Luke.

"Then how can we get anything done?" he replied.

I raised an eyebrow at him as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We have ways," I said, with a smirk as we kissed.

Luke pulled away from he and gazed lovingly at me. How in the galaxy did I deserve him is beyond me.

"I miss you," he said.

"You saw me at breakfast with Leia," I said.

"True but it wasn't the same," Luke replied, kissing me sweetly.

I returned the kiss a bit too eagerly as he pulled away slowly from the kiss.

"As much as I would like to continue this love, we do need to work," he said.

"Hey I tried," I said. "So...how does this whole Jedi training thing actually work? I know I got a glimpse when you worked with Master Yoda."

Speaking of, I wonder when Luke has to go back to him to finish the training.

"Well, I know you have worked on mediation so far," he replied.

"Yeah I think I got the hang of that," I said slowly.

He walked over towards the wall and picked up an old pilot's helmet and handed to me. I looked at it quizzically before I looked back at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked.

"It's something Ben taught me a long time ago. I just want you to see how you can do well with a stimulator," Luke replied, holding up a circular object.

"I see," I said, taking the helmet. I put it on my head and come to find out it was a size too big on my head. "Okay no what's next?"

"Here," he said, handing me a staff. "Just as practice. Unless you want to use a lightsaber?"

"Um," I said, thinking it over. "Maybe not at the moment."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Yep," I replied.

Was I that afraid of using my mother's lightsaber?

We got to training right after that talk. Luke was a very good teacher considering what went down a while back. I have to admit that even though I was grateful for Master Yoda on helping me cope with me being a force sensitive as he called it, I was starting to get the hang of it more.

Between trying to concentrate on the ball floating in from of me and me blocking it from coming towards my way. I did bring a staff with me should I ever

I was in the middle of practice sparring with Luke when I stopped short.

"What is it?" Luke asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know, I get the sense that..."

"Go on," he said softly.

"It's hard to make out really," I said. "I keep feeling different emotions going on as if.."

"You're overwhelmed?"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"It's hard to say," Luke replied.

"Damn," I said. "Maybe it's nothing right? Sometimes they can be wrong."

"Probably," he said.

We continued a bit longer before we called it a day until tomorrow. We both left the training room to get freshen up and meet Leia for dinner.

-LINE BREAK-

I lied in bed later that night as Luke was sleeping soundly. His nightmares were on and off as of late; but they weren't as bad as they were in the beginning. My nightmare has gone away but something else was keeping me awake. Lately I'll admit, I haven't been sleeping much either ever since we got back from Cloud City. Sometimes I'll lie awake or I'll go down by the transport room and work on the ships until I sneak back in and sleep before Luke notices.

Tonight was one of those nights.

I know Leia knows since one night I ran into her on my way down. I remember our conversation and how she was trying to distract herself with the work here while also waiting on updates on Han's whereabouts.

I got out of bed and threw on a sweater nearby over my pajamas. I kissed Luke lightly on the cheek as he stirred but didn't wake up luckily and quietly snuck out of the room. I only managed to get past a few people who were still up before I made it down.

"Here goes nothing," I said to myself as I walked over towards the tools in the spare room.

I started to head over when I stopped short, with a toolkit in my hand in front of the A-Wing. I know that this ship needed to be fixed in the morning but maybe getting it done tonight would be one less thing to worry about tomorrow with the other ships that needed to be fixed.

Just as I was about to start, I heard someone coming inside the hangar.

I froze immediately, of course thinking the worst.

Who the hell is also up this late?

I ran behind the A-Wing and hid with a screw wrench in my hand. I heard light footsteps coming closer as I hid. I gripped the wrench tight in my hand in case I would need to defend myself.

The footsteps were coming closer to where I was hiding and I held my breath as they stopped. They turned towards my direction and headed closer to me. Whoever it was, they were going to be in for a rude awakening.

They got closer as I held the wrench tight, ready to swing at the person.

One...two...

As I jumped up from my spot, I stopped short as I saw who the person was.

"Holy hell Luke what the hell?!" I said, clutching my chest as I dropped the wrench.

"I could ask you the same thing," Luke said.

I saw that he was in a white plain t-shirt and light tan pajama bottoms and his hair was a bit messy.

"I was fixing this ship," I replied.

"At 300 hours?" he asked skeptically.

"So?" I asked in a snippy tone. I sighed heavily as I realized what I'd done. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean."

"I know you didn't mean it. What I don't know is why you're out here late at night with your tools and about to fix the ship?"

I looked down at the wrench in my hand and up at Luke.

"Sometimes, I come down here almost every night. I work on the ships I never get the chance to work on as a way of coping I guess," I replied, my eyes focusing on the ship rather than Luke.

"Coping?" he asked.

"With everything that went down," I said, walking towards the ship. "I wish this was all a dream. I wish my brother was here and not with that Jabba the Hut bastard. I feel bad for Leia she lost someone she loves and I just feel helpless and coming down here to fix things I guess helps since I can't fix what happened back at Cloud City."

I felt his finger underneath my finger as I looked up into Luke's clear blue eyes. I never knew how beautiful they looked up close up until now.

"Kelsey don't for once think this was your fault," Luke said. "I may not have any brothers or sisters but I want you to come to me if you're feeling like this. I wish you would've told me."

"Luke look what you went through. I was scared to think that I would be burdening you with everything and you got a lot on your plate..."

"Kelsey, love," he said, caressing my right cheek as he put his arm around my waist; bringing him closer. "I don't ever want you to think that."

"Luke, look what happened with you and Vader. I wouldn't know what would've happened if I was in your place," I said. "I didn't want you to worry too much about me since that happened."

I could hear him sigh as he pressed his forehead to mine and kissed me softly.

"I love you Kelsey and despite what happened to me, I'll always worry about you and I don't want you to shut me out," Luke said.

"You're right. I'm sorry," I said. "And I love you too. You also got to tell me things too if they bother you too you know. I guess this is how I'm used to handling things."

"Well we would have to change that now would we?" he said, sneaking in a kiss as he pulled closer to me.

"I suppose," I said, kissing him back.

"We also need some rest for tomorrow. I do want to work on your fighting skills," he said.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope," he said, kissing my cheek as I packed up my tool kit before we headed back to Luke's room for the night.

Well that would be interesting now would it?

 **Thank you all for your continued patience and support.**


End file.
